One Piece: Tora Girl (Byakko) Tiger Girl (White Tiger)
by NierSalvation
Summary: A girl who ate the devil's fruit. Neko Neko No mi: Model- White Tiger. The story takes place in the very beginning of One Piece and by chance, she meets Zoro, and later, will she join the Strawhats? Read to find out! P.S A LOT of cursing is in the story! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So, I'm starting a new story, and I'm having a HUGE writer's block on my other story.. :( So I'm trying out this new story, so please tell me how this is! And this will take in the beginning of One Piece! Maybe if this story is better than the other one, I'll continue on with this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shadows Within the Deep**

**Crunch Crunch**

The sound of leaves being crushed by something heavy can be heard as Zoro walked through the forest of the navel base.

"Huh. Guess I'm not the only one here" Zoro smirked as his hand reached to his waist where his three swords were. He waited for any more sounds, but as soon as his sheathed his swords, the forest became extremely quiet.

"Huh." Zoro snorted before re-sheathing his swords back into the cover. He looked around once more before he shrugged and walked towards the navel base.

A gleam of bright emerald eyes shined through a patch of bushes watching Zoro's figure disappear back to the path towards the navel base. The eyes watched him a bit more before shrinking back in to the darkness.

* * *

Zoro walked through the streets of the navel base, but a kid screaming made him halt.

"No! Get away!" A small child screamed, terror written on her face, as she tried to cover herself from a bunch of rabid dogs that were ready to kill and who were surrounding her.

'Shit!' Zoro cursed as he tried to cut off the dogs from biting the child, but he was too far.

**YELP!**

"Huh?!" Zoro gasped, surprised by a sudden appearance that appeared in front of the child, who pushed the dogs away and made a nasty cut on the dog's side.

The person who stopped the rabid dogs, was a woman, who looked like she had been through a tough time, who had a long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair that reached her mid-back. She was wearing a simple white tunic, with a simple brown belt attached to her waist, and was barefoot. In her hand, she had a long gold dagger that protected both her and the little child.

Zoro was glad that the women was able to stop the dog from attacking the child, but another dog, hidden in the shadows, was ready to leap. The woman didn't notice, instead turned to the little child.

"Are you okay?" her voice was smooth like silk, and a small smile appeared on her face and she looked at the girl for any injuries. The child seemed to be so shocked that she only looked at her savior with big eyes, before slowly nodding and then a small smile also appeared on her face too.

**BARK**

****A loud bark interrupted both girls, and a massive white dog jumped towards them, jaws wide open. The women wasn't prepared to protect herself, so she shielded the little girl, pushing the child behind her.

SLASH

Zoro was finally able to cut the dog down, blood splattering everywhere.

"Huh, that was so easy." He smirked as he wiped his bloody sword on his pants. He turned to the woman, but before he could ask them if they were both okay, a horrible screech interrupted them.

"MY DOGS!" A man with an ugly haircut, wearing a tux and sporting funking shoes looked at his dead dogs that were near Zoro and the unknown woman.

"YOU!" He yelled, pointing to both Zoro and the woman, " How dare you! Do you even know who I am?!"

People who were around them, were quick to bow down, trembling, afraid of their lives.

"That's right! You two should be afraid of me! I'm captain Morgan's son, Helmeppo!" He bragged, lifting his chest to look taller.

"Ha.. How is he the son of the big-ass captain Morgan?" the woman whispered under her breath.

Zoro quietly laughed as he heard the woman talk to herself under her breath.

"Rika!" A woman's voice whispered to the child, who was under the woman's arm. The child raised her head, hearing her mother calling her name. "Come here!" She called again, making the girl, Rika, run towards the mother, and they both went inside back to the inn, but before the woman shut the door, Rika gave a small smile to both Zoro and the woman.

"You two!" Helmeppo yelled again, gaining both Zoro and the woman's attention to him. "You're both going to jail!" He pointed, sending an accusing finger at them.

"What the hell?!" Zoro shouted, not liking the idea of being in jail for saving a little girl's life.

"If you resist, I'll make sure that to kill the little girl and the people of this town!" He sneered, knowing he got the swordsman's attention. "And you! You're going to prison too!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the woman, who was now standing next to Zoro.

"Me? What did I do?" She asked confused as why she would be going to jail.

"You killed one of my dogs!" Helmeppo shouted, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, maybe you should keep your dogs on a leash, because they were causing a lot of trouble for this town." She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You! How dare you talk back to me!" Helmeppo shouted, stomping his feet on the ground like a little child. "Arrest her!"

A bunch of marines appeared behind her and locked sea stone onto her wrist.

"Gah!" She gasped, as her knees buckled, and she had no choice but to kneel as she felt her powers being sucked into the weird handcuffs.

"Damn! How did you know?!" She shouted, giving an angry glare at Helmeppo, who was enjoying the view.

"Haha! I didn't think that would actually work! Ha! Luck seems to be on my side!" Helmeppo laughed as he saw the woman, who can barely open her eyes, try to stand up. "Bring her to the prison! Make sure she receives no water and no food for a month! And tie her to a post with Zoro, and make sure not give him food or water for a month as well!."

Zoro gritted his teeth as he watched the lifeless woman being dragged by a couple of marines.

"If you don't agree..." Helmeppo trailed off,smirking, as he waited for Zoro's answer.

"Ugh." Zoro groaned, as he raised his arms, and the marines cuffed him, and Helmeppo smiled.

"Good. Great to know that you agreed. Now, if both of you survive for a month, I'll let you both free. Now," Helmeppo said, as he snatched Zoro's three swords.

"Hey!-"

"Nope! You can't touch him, or else, everyone in this town dies!" Helmeppo sang, as he waved his finger.

Zoro gritted his teeth, and he released his shaking fists.

"Good." Helmeppo smirked, glad to be superior and in charge of him. "Marines! Take him to the prison! " He shouted, and left the town, leaving the townspeople in shock.

'Did Zoro, the bounty hunter and the mysterious woman, save us?' Everyone thought as they stood up as soon as Helmeppo left.

* * *

**So guys! Here's the first chapter! Please tell me how this is! And tell me which story is better!**

**XOXO**

**NierSalvation**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I personally like this idea better that the other so I'll update this one faster! Huge thanks to xXxEmeraldBlueXxX for the sweet review! Now, onto the second installment of my chapter!

* * *

"Now! Tie her up here! And make sure you leave the key to the handcuffs in my room!" Helmeppo ordered the marines, as they secured the woman to a thick post.

"Ugh, you're voice makes my head spin.." The woman grumbled as she glared at him.

"How dare you mock me!" Helmeppo shouted, gasping in a fake surprise.

**SMACK**

A loud smack rang through the air, as Helmeppo struck the woman in the cheek, making her turn her head forcefully, her hair cascading, and hiding her eyes.

"Heh. Maybe that will teach you next time not to speak to me like that!" Helmeppo smirked as his hand was in the air, as he struck the woman.

'What a jerk!' Zoro thought, looking at the woman for any signs of snide comments, but all he could see was her hair covering her emotions.

"Now that I got her under control, tie Roronoa Zoro to the post next to her! And take everything off of them!" Helmeppo smirked as he noticed that the girl wasn't talking back to him in any way and the marines stripped Zoro and the woman's weapons off of them.

* * *

The marines soon left, leaving Zoro and the woman tied back to back on an old post, that was sticking right in the middle, on a hot summer day.

"Cheh.. That hurt like a bitch.." The woman whispered, leaving Zoro raise an eyebrow.

"Now you say something?" Zoro asked, curious, on why she didn't say anything back when Helmeppo hit her.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I won't say stupid shit that would get me into more trouble." She retorted.

"Eh, you have a good point.." Zoro trailed.

"So, why was the famous bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro, here?" She asked, a few moments later.

"I was following a pirate I was after out to sea, but I couldn't find my way back to village, so I made best of things. I went after pirates that were in the area. I had to earn money somehow.."

"So you got lost, right?" The woman asked, smirking at the thought of Zoro being lost.  
" You don't have to put it like that!" Zoro screamed, making the woman chuckle.

"Anyways," the woman started, leaving Zoro flustered and annoyed, "nice to meet you. Though I wish I can shake hands with you, I'll introduce mysel-"

"Who the hell shakes hands nowadays?" Zoro asked confused, cutting the woman off.

"Damn you! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" The woman yelled annoyed, shaking Zoro and herself.

"Hmp! Like I was saying, my name's Shiro Hitomi. But just call me Shiro. So, nice to meet you Zoro. I guess we have to stay alive for a month." Shiro said calmly, not even a bit of doubt in her voice.

"Heh, I guess we have to see who lives longer." Zoro smirked.

"Let's make a bet!" She shouted, shaking the post again.

"Damn woman! Stop shaking the post!" Zoro shouted, annoyed with Shiro's behavior.

"Whoever lives the longest, owns the winner 100 beli!"

"Fine, whatever makes you happy." Zoro scoffed, hoping to shut the woman up.

"Hehe! Don't cry when you lose Zoro!~" She teased him, laughing at Zoro's snorts.

"Shiro..."

"..."

"Hey! Shiro!..."

All Zoro got as a response was a soft snore and a light pressure of Shiro's head against his back. Zoro sweatdropped as he finally noticed that she was sleeping.

'Baka..' he thought as he felt Shiro's head roll to his shoulder. Zoro was much taller than her, and Shiro only reached up to his shoulder when they both stood.

"...hun...hungry.." Shiro mumbled in her sleep.

Zoro chuckled silently to himself as he heard Shiro mumble to herself. He looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun was going down.

'Only 29 more days to go..' Zoro thought, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

So here's chapter two! Hope there's no grammar mistakes! Please tell me how this is going so far! And I'm sorry if this chapter is too short! Hopefully tomorrow I can make a longer chapter for you guys!

TTFN

NierSalvation


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter and again a huge thanks to xXxEmeraldBlueXxX for reviewing! Thank you! **

* * *

**Day 1**

"Zorooo" Shiro's voice rang out, making Zoro irk.

"What?!" Zoro pratically shouted.

"I'm hungry.." Shiro whined, making Zoro groan for the hundredth time.

"You know.." Zoro started saying, an idea in his head forming, "If you keep complaining.."

"Hm?" She hummed, acknowledging Zoro's voice.

"If you keep complaining like that, I might just win that challenge of yours."

"What! No! I didn't say anything! Ha-Ha! You must be joking!" Shiro laughed jokingly.

Zoro smirked, finally getting silence form the noisy girl behind him.

"Hey.." Shiro's voice rang out, breaking the silence that was going on for at least ten minutes.

"Oh god, what!" Zoro yelled, pissed that she broke his nap he was enjoying.

"I'm hungry.."

"Shut up." Was Zoro's only reply.

* * *

**Day 2**

"Damn it! Why the hell is it so hot today!~" A familiar voice rang out, irking Zoro, who was about to go to sleep.

"Why don't you ever shut up?!" Zoro yelled, sweating profusely from the summer's heat.

"Tsk Tsk!" An annoying voice rang out through the grounds. Both Zoro and Shiro glared at the dark figure approaching them, in a mocking way.

"Rororona Zoro! You shouldn't ever yell at a young woman!" Helmeppo faked gasped looking at Zoro and then to Shiro.

"Looks like the princess here looks so tired." Helmeppo said, raising his hand to touch Shiro's face.

"**Get your dirty little hands away from me, you little fucker."** Shiro threatened, glaring at Helmeppo with a wild look that said, 'Bite me bitch.'

"Wel-l th-en-n..." Helmeppo stuttered, scared that he had to experience Shiro's wrath. He huffed, angry that Shiro made him that scared.

"Well! I hope you two die!" He shouted like a child, before stomping away, cursing Shiro under his breath.

"Hahaha!" Zoro laughed, surprising Shiro, who was still glaring at Helmeppo's retreating form.

"Wow! I didn't know that you had that in you!"

"Dude, I'm not going to let a creeper like him touch me." Shiro calmly explained, causing Zoro laugh out again.

"What the hell is so funny?!" She shouted shaking the old post again, causing herself and Zoro to shake together.

"Damn woman! Stop that! You're giving me a headache!" Zoro growled, closing his eyes, trying to shut off his headache.

"Good! I hope this kills you!" Shiro shouted causing Zoro to sweatdrop.

"You're going to die first." Zoro retorted back at her.

"Not if I do this!" She shouted shaking the post faster, making Zoro scream, "STOP!"

* * *

**Day 3**

'Oh god, it feels like a hangover..' Zoro thought, as he slowly opened his eyes to the blinding sun.

"Hnn..." Shiro mumbled, slowly waking up from her sleep.

**WHAK **

"Huh?" Zoro looked over at the wall, where he could see a ladder being hosted up, and soon a small girl, the same girl both Zoro and Shiro saved, slowly climbed up.

Since Shiro was tied back to back with Zoro, Shiro couldn't turn around and see who the person was. "Hey! Who's that?' Shiro's voice rang out, curiosity evident in her voice.

"It's the small girl you and I saved before..Why is she here though?.." Zoro questioned, unsure of the reason why the small child was there.

"Hey! Get back!" Zoro whispered to the small child, who finally made it over the wall carrying a small pouch. The little girl paid no attention to Zoro's warnings and soon made herself face to face with Zoro.

"I want to thank you and the woman for saving me earlier!" She chirped happily, raising the small pouch up to his face.

"You shouldn't be here! If you get caugh-" Zoro warned but was soon cut off by Shiro's squeal.

"You brought us snacks!" Shiro gasped, excited that someone bought her food.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Zoro shouted to the two girls who were talking to each other as if they were friends for a long time.

"Ah! So nice to meet you Zoro and Shiro!" The girl bowed, expressing her gratitude to her saviors. "My name is Rika! I really appreciate you guys saving me there before!"

"Hey hey! What you got in there?" Shiro asked, jumping as she tried to point her fingers to the pouch in Rika's small hands.

"Oh! I brought you guys some apples my mom sells! It's really good this season!" She said excited as she unraveled the small pouch.

"Here!" She said grabbing an apple and shoving one into Zoro's unexpected mouth.

"What the!?" Zoro choked as he swallowed the apple whole.

"HAHA!" Shiro laughed as she could imagine Zoro's priceless face as she heard him struggle with the apple in his mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Zoro yelled, finally able to free the lodge of the stuck apple in his throat.

"No.. I was just trying to help.." Rika's small voice explained, as she tried to hide herself from Zoro's glare.

"Hey! Give me one of those apples!" Shiro asked, wanting an apple in her dry mouth.

"Ok! Here!" Rika said, gingerly pushing the apple into Shiro's mouth.

**MUNCH MUNCH  
**"Oh my god! Those apples are delicious!" Shiro yelled, amazed at how those apples tasted so good.

Zoro merely scoffed at Shiro's amazed voice as he gazed his attention to the huge navy base where the snotty Helmeppo stayed and lived. Suddenly, "Rika!" a woman's voice rang out, worry evident in her voice.

"Oh no! My mom found out that I sneaked out!" Rika gasped as she scurried to collect all of her stuff.

"Get home safe Rika!" Shiro yelled at Rika, who was climbing over the wall.

"Thank you! I'll be back tomorrow!" Rika waved bye and climbed back down the ladder.

"Ah!~ That kid is so nice.." Shiro mused, happy that her stomach was full.

"Idiot. If she got caught by Helmeppo, who knows what he would have done to her because she was helping us." Zoro sighed as he tried to look around for any marines or Helmeppo who watched their encounter with Rika.

"But she didn't get caught." Shiro calmly said.

"That's not my point!" Zoro shouted but lowered his voice when he realized that they would have a pointless argument over nothing.

"Just go to sleep." was all Shiro heard as she fell into complete darkness as sleep consumed her.

* * *

During the next few days, Rika came back to quench Zoro's and Shiro's thirst and fulfill Zoro's and Shiro's hunger. However one day..

* * *

**Day 9**

"Have you two been eating?!" Helmeppo shouted when he found a small wrapper underneath Zoro's foot.

"Cheh. You dumbass, the wind obviously blew that wrapper and it landed underneath my foot." Zoro replied smartly, smirking at Helmeppo's reddening face.

"Why you!-"

**SMACK SMACK**

Helmeppo wildly hit Zoro in the head a few time, eventually making Zoro bleed. Not once did Zoro flinch or yell out in pain, which angered Helmeppo even more, making him punch Zoro much harder.

"**You should stop you know.."** A chilling voice rang out making Helmeppo stop punching mid-way and making slow eye contact with a pair of chilling green emerald eyes that belonged to no other, Shiro.

"Heh.." Helmeppo slowly laughed as he walked around Zoro to meet face to face with Shiro. "Guess Zoro's lady friend here wants to get a good beating too."

**WHACK**

"You hit like a girl." Shiro retorted as soon as Helmeppo smacked Shiro again on the cheek.

"You bitch!" Helmeppo screamed, causing a wave of hits onto Shiro's face. "huff huff... Now, back to my office." Helmeppo walked away slowly with the obedient marines trailing after him.

Shiro groaned before spitting a mouthful of blood onto the dry sand beneath her.

"You alright?" Zoro's worried voice rang out, making Shiro lean her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah. Just peachy.." Shiro's sarcastic voice rang out making Zoro softly chucke.

"Luffy! What are you doing!" A mumbled shy timid voice was heard over the wall making Shiro raise her head.

" I wonder if I can see the demonic beast from here!" Another voice rang out, an excited voice and as if he was searching for something.

A couple more sentences were passed to the two voices before she heard the same shy timid voice shriek and a thud as she could tell that the speaker had fallen.

" I-It's really him! That's Roronoa Zoro!"

* * *

So here's the third chapter! I bet you can tell who those people are in the end! And just so you guys were wondering, the first few chapters are going to be based on the manga, then later on I'll base it on the actual anime.

Thank you for reading! TTFN!  
NierSalvation


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for being so late! I'm such a bad person! :'(! I hope this chapter makes it up to you! Another huge thanks to **xXxEmeraldBlueXxX **for reviewing again! You're too amazing! ^/^. A huge welcome and thanks to **Kiri Takumi** for reviewing! And last but not least, hello and thanks to **Shuusui11-11Blade **for reviewing! I like to say that this story is going very well so far! I'm really glad that people enjoy this story so much! And on that note, let's get Chapter 4 on!**

* * *

"I-It's really him! That's Roronoa Zoro!" a terrified scream shrieked in the air.

"Oh? Who's the kid screaming back there?" Shiro asked, trying to turn around to get a look of the screaming kid.

"So that's him! I could just untie those ropes and set him free..." the familiar kid's voice rang through out the area.

"Hey kid! Let me out too!" Shiro yelled, hoping that the boy would hear her.

"Oh! Look Coby! There's a person behind Zoro! I wonder who that is?" The voice asked.

"Yeah.." Zoro started, making Shiro hum in question. "Could you please..Come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for 9 days and I'm exhausted."

"Look he's smiling" The boy stupidly said, making Shiro giggle under her breath.

"I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards..I'm not lying, I'll keep my words." Zoro promised, looking at the guys with a serious glare.

"Yeah! And I'll repay you too! Just help us free!" Shiro chirped, sounding happy, given in the situation she was in.

"No...Don't do it Luffy-san! Don't be tricked by his words! You can free the other one free but if you free Zoro, he'll kill us and escape!" The other voice screamed, trembling at the thought of Zoro escaping.

"Oi..." Zoro hissed under his breath, making Shiro giggle a bit.

"He can't kill me" The kid, Luffy, said,"because I'm strong too."

"Ah?!" Zoro exhaled, annoyed that the kids were ignoring him.

**GLACK**

The sound of a ladder hitting the stone wall echoed throughout the field.

'Rika?!' Shiro thought fearfully as the idea of Rika being found out and thrown into jail scared her.

"SHH!" Rika's voice commanded making Luffy and the other boy question her.

"EH?!"

"Huh?

"Ahh! Wait! Don't do it! It's too dangerous!" The kid's voice rang out making Shiro grimace.

"Why the hell is he so fucking loud?" Shiro mumbled under her breath.

"Rika! What are you do here?" Zoro asked slowly hoping to scare the girl away before it was too late.

"Umm..Brother! Sister! I made some rice balls for you! You guys haven't eaten in a long time right?" Rika's voice asked, happy that she was able to visit them again.

"Do you want to die or something...? Get lost!" Zoro's voice harshly rang out, making Shiro hope that Rika would run away.

"This is the first time I made rice balls..."

"I'm not hungry! Go away!" Zoro yelled, desperate to make the girl away.

"...Sister?..Do you want these?...I worked hard on them..." Rika asked, turning towards Shiro, making Shiro tear up a bit.

"..Rika..listen to Zoro..I would love to have it, but you need to go now.."

"But.."

"NOW Rika!" Shiro yelled, frustrated that the little girl wasn't listening to her.

"Go! We don't want it! Leave us alone! I'll kill you if don't go!" Zoro cut in making Shiro glare at Zoro for being too harsh.

"RORONOA ZORO! AND THAT BITCH!" the nasty voice of Helmeppo rang out.

"Fuck!" Shiro yelled, upset that Zoro and her weren't able to get Rika out of there sooner.

"Wait! Hey! What the hell man?!" Shiro yelled, realizing that he called her a female dog.

"Don't you two pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it!" Helmeppo smugly replied, obviously using his father's status for his own usage.

"Hey some weirdo came." Luffy stated, bored that there was no serious action going on.

"He must be someone important in the marine!" The other kid's voice said, making Shiro snort as he called Helmeppo as "someone important.' "Thank goodness the girl is safe now.."

"Tch.. If it isn't the lieutenant's bastard son.." Zoro said, glaring at Helmeppo.

"Bastard! Don't get cocky! My dad is a marine lieutenant!" Helmeppo screamed, hiding behind the line of marines that started to form around Shiro, Zoro, and Rika.

"Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look pretty tasty.." Helmeppo said, grabbing the rice balls Rika had in her hands.

"No! Stop it!" Rika shouted, trying to get the rice balls back from Helmeppo.

"BLEGH! HORRIBLE! YOU PUT TOO MUCH SUGAR IN IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT SALT IN THESE THINGS!" Helmeppo screamed tossing the half bitten rice balls, and the untouched rice ball on the ground and stomping on them creating a cloud of dust.

"AHH! STOP IT! THEY CAN'T EAT THIS ANYMORE!" Rika pleaded as she tried to save the crushed rice balls.

"Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up!" Helmeppo smiled, laughing at the little girl's facial expression. "He he he"

'That bastard...' Shiro growled, glaring at Helmeppo as he continued to squish the rice balls.

"...That's so cruel! I.. I tried really hard to make them!.." Rika cried, as tears started to form.

"Aww.. Don't cry! It's no wonder I hate little brats so much!" Helmeppo groaned, as he grabbed his head, as if a headache had formed.

"It's all your fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here?" Helmeppo asked, as he pointed to a sign that was planted right in front of them. "Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime, signed Marine Lieutenant Morgan." Helmeppo read the sign, not noticing that Rika was crying heavily on the ground.

"You know how scary my dad can be, right?" Helmeppo asked darkly as he raised Rika's head so that she would look at him. "You would've gotten the death penalty if you're a grown up!"

Standing up, Helmeppo ordered a nearby marine to throw Rika out.

"Huh?!" The marine asked, surprised of what he asked him to do.

"I'm telling you to throw her out of here! Are you trying to disobey me?! I'll tell my father on you if you don't listen to me!" Helmeppo shouted, grabbing the marine by his shirt.

"Ay..Aye sir!" The marine fearfully answered.

"Hey! What's your problem! You can't just throw out a little kid like that!" Shiro yelled, gaining Helmeppo's attention and the marine.

"Don't question me! Or els-"

"Or else what? Get your dad out here? I guess your only whiny assed response would be to tell your dad that you need help." Shiro retorted, making the marines drop their jaws, Zoro chuckle, Luffy laugh loudly, and Helmeppo shake with anger.

"Do it now!" Helmeppo screamed, angry and frustrated with Shiro.

"IYAHH!" Rika screamed as she was thrown over the wall, making Shiro grit her teeth in frustration.

Luckily the sound of Rika being cushioned by something made Shiro release a breath she was holding. A couple of words were passed with Rika, Luffy, and the other boy, but Zoro and Shiro were unable to hear them.

"Hmp. I didn't think you two would have this kind of endurance!" Helmeppo praised, sounding a little surprised. "I'm going to to keep you alive for one whole month."

"You better keep your promise..!" Zoro growled, with his head down and Shiro merely glaring at Helmeppo's head as he walked away.

"Hehehe! Oh I'll keep my promise! If you can live like this for one whole month, I'll keep my words and release you! Good Luck!~" Helmeppo waved as he walked/dances away.

"That son of a bitch better keep his promise!" Shiro yelled, shaking as anger coursed through her body. 'One whole month?!' Shiro yelled in her head.'That's like 30 days! Ugh!'

"... You still haven't left yet?" Zoro asked, making Shiro turn her head as she saw the boy with a straw hat wearing a bright red vest and worn out jeans.

"Hey! You're that kid I heard over the wall!" Shiro greeted, as she smiled finally meeting someone new.

"I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet." Luffy bluntly stated staring at Zoro and Shiro.

"Pirate? Heh! So you gave up on life and became a crook huh?" Zoro laughed.

"It's my dream!There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!" Luffy shouted, defending his dream.

"Yeah you go! Defend that dream of yours!" Shiro cheered, giggling at the image of Zoro blowing up because of Luffy being too stubborn.

"..Hm? Don't tell me you're going to set me free and force me too join you." Zoro smirked, grinning at the thought of being finally free.

"I haven't decided yet. Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy." Luffy stated, plopping his hat back into place.

"A bad guy? I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of! I could survive even if you don't help me! I just need to stay alive for one month. That bastard kid promised to let is go afterwards. I'm going to to do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!" Zoro passionately yelled, determination in his voice.

"...Really? If I were you I think I'd starve to death in a week." Luffy laughed before facing Shiro. "Hey what about you? You can join my pirate crew!"

"I don't think so kid!" Shiro smiled, "I love the idea, but I too have something I must accomplish."

"Aww.." Luffy sighed, sad that both declined his offer.

"Hey! Hold on!" Zoro yelled, as Luffy was walking away.

"That..Can you pick it up for me?"Zoro asked, pointing to the crushed rice balls on the floor.

"You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy.." Luffy said as he held the rice ball in his hands.

"Shut up and just give it to me! Let me eat all of it!" Zoro demanded, and Luffy shrugged and shoved both rice balls into Zoro's open mouth.

After a couple of tense moments, and the sound of Zoro's munching in the background, he finally swallowed but before he could say anything, he coughed up a storm.

"Cough..Tell that little girl..'The rice balls tasted really good...thank you very much..'" Zoro coughed, as finally was able to swallow the sandy rice balls down.

"Okay!" Luffy grinned before jumping over the wall and rushing to find the little girl.

"Zoro! You could have at least saved me some!" Shiro groaned as she noticed that Zoro had swallowed both rice balls.

* * *

After a while, Luffy had finally found Rika and told her what Zoro said.

"Really?!" Rika's excited voice asked, surprised to hear the news.

"Yep!"

* * *

"Hey Zoro, do you think that kid actually told Rika?" Shiro asked, but only got a mumbled grunt as a response.

"Fine...just act like a dick.." Shiro replied, snorting as she rolled her eyes because of Zoro's lack of response.

* * *

**KYAAA!**

"LUFFY-SAN! STOP PLEASE! CALM DOWN!"

If you were there with Luffy, you could have seen the amusing scene of Luffy punching Helmeppo's face in, blood splattering everywhere, probably because of Helmeppo's now broken nose.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted as he punched Helmeppo's ugly assed face in.

"Coby! I've decided!" Luffy shouted, looking at Helmeppo's destroyed body on the floor.

"Huh?" The pink haired boy asked, wondering what the hell Luffy was doing this time.

"I'm going to make Zoro and the girl join me!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**NIERSALVATION**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for being so late! But please expect updates to be slow.. so I'll try my best to upload a story at least once a week! And so sorry that this chapter is short..but it's better than no story right?... *sigh* Anywho.. thanks to Radji, Kiri Takumi, and xXxEmeraldBlueXxX for reviewing! You guys are the best! Onto the story everyone!~**

* * *

"Yo" Luffy had made his way back to the marine base.

"Ugh, it's you again?" Zoro growled, weak from exhaustion and hunger. "I told you I don't want to be a pirate!"

"I'm Luffy! If I loosen up the ropes, then you're going to join me okay?!" Luffy smiled as we walked in front of Zoro.

"Why? Why would you yell that loud..?" Shiro groaned as she tried to shut off any loud noises."I'm getting a headache over here!"

No one listened or even regarded her and she groaned again in exasperation.

"I've told you clearly!" Zoro now shouted, making Shiro roll her eyes as she just said that she had a headache. "I have things that I need to do, besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."

"That's the difference?" Luffy asked looking at Zoro confused." Besides...Everyone already thinks you are a bad guy."

"Uh! What about me?!" Shiro yelled, trying to get their attention. "I hope people don't think I'm a bad guy! But.. that would be so bad ass if I had a wanted poster!"

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!" Zoro continued, completely ignoring Shiro.

"What the hell?! Is today ignore Shiro day?! HUH?!" Shiro screamed, now pissed that everyone was ignoring her. "Okay then! Fine! Three can play this game!"

Childishly, Luffy stomped his feet once he heard Zoro decline his offer.

"I don't care! You are going to join me!"

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!" Zoro screamed, irritated by Luffy's childish replies.

"What about you?" Luffy turned his attention to Shiro, who was looking at the sky, obviously ignoring Zoro and Luffy. "Hey!" Luffy called out, trying to gain her attention.

"Oh so now they notice me, huh?' Shiro mumbled under her breath before giving Luffy a glance. "No."

"What?!" Luffy screamed, shocked that she rejected the offer so bluntly, but again acting like a child he repeated what he told Zoro while stomping his feet. "I don't care! You are going to join me!"

"Cheh..." Shiro shrugged at Luffy's actions.

"Hey, I heard that you use a katana, is that right?" Luffy now turned his attention to Zoro who was still grumbling in annoyance.

"Hm..If I'm not being tied up, I could use a katana." Zoro slowly answered, as he waited for any childish answers from Luffy.

"Where is the katana?" he asked, crossing his arms, a serious look on his face.

"That bastard kid took it. It's something that I treasure most..other than my life.!" Zoro proudly announced about his katanas.

"Ohh? Treasure, huh? It must be something great!" Luffy said as he wondered where they could be. "Okay! I'm going to go where the bastard kid is and get your katanas back!"

"What?!" Shiro and Zoro both yelled.

"Wait! Can you get the keys to my handcuffs?!" Shiro asked, hoping that he would agree to get them for her.

"But, if you want me to get these things for you, you'll have to join me!"  
"EH?!"

"THAT'S DIRTY!"

Both shocked voices of Zoro and Shiro echoed throughout the marine base ground.

"Okay! I'm going!" Luffy laughed as he ran away, running towards the marine base.

"..Is he planning on sneaking into the base/" Zoro asked asked as he watched Luffy's figure go inside the base.

"..."

"Hey you awake?" Zoro asked when he got no reply when he asked a question.

"..."

"OI!" Zoro know screamed, as his patience grew thinner and thinner.

"...HA! NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS! TODAY IS IGNORE ZORO DAY!" Shiro laughed as she announced that it was 'Ignore Zoro Day.'

"You're such an idiot.." Zoro sighed as his head hung low.

"oi.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short chapter, but I'm building intensity here! Next chapter will definitely be longer so stay tuned! This chapter was fun to make BECAUSE I GOT TO TYPE HUGE. JUST READ OKAY?! LOL SORRY I FEEL LIKE I'M SCREAMING TO YOU GUYS.. Sorry.. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT?! Luffy-san is inside the base? He's too hot headed!" Coby, the small kid with pink hair had managed to climb over the fence and was talking to Zoro.

"Yeah, you're right." Zoro agreed, but soon noticed Coby was trying to untie his ropes.

"Oi! If you help me, they're going to kill you!"

"You shouldn't be arrested!" Coby protested.

"Uh HELLO?! What about ME?!" Shiro asked, wondering why everyone was ignoring her or not even acknowledging her.

"Um.. yeah.. You and Zoro shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those marines!" Coby stuttered. "I'm going to be a real marine! Just like the way Luffy-san is determined to become the pirate king!"

"Ehh!? Luffy wants to be the pirate king?" Shiro exclaimed,shocked sh"That's crazy!"

Apparently Zoro was shocked as well as he shouted, "What? P..Pirate King?..You're joking right?"

"Heh Heh.." Coby nervously laughed as he continued on, "I was a bit shocked when I first heard him, but he's serious!"

"COBY WATCH OUT!" Shiro screamed, making Coby glance at her in confusion.

**BANG**

"COBY!" Shiro screamed, as Zoro turned his head around where the gun had fired, glaring in anger.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'VE BEEN SHOT! I'M...I'M BLEEDING!" Coby screamed as he cradled his bleeding arm. Thankfully, it had only been a scratch and the bullet had only grazed him.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Coby continued to scream, as Shiro let out a sigh she was holding.

"Oh thank god... Coby relax! You're not going to die!" Shiro exclaimed, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked, who was also holding his breath when Coby was shot. "Run for life, they're almost here.." Zoro said, mentioning the marines as he saw them running towards them.

"Ah..Ah! No!" Coby exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. "No! I've..got to set you guys free as soon as possible!"

"There is no need to worry about us." Zoro explained, hoping that Coby would listen to him and run away. "As long as we stand for a month, they'll set us free, so hurry and lea-"

"THEY WILL NOT SET YOU FREE! BECAUSE THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU IN THREE DAYS!"

"WHAT?!" Shiro screamed, comical tears streaming down her face, "NO I CAN'T DIE HERE!"

"Nonsense! That bastard promised us that if we could survive for a month, he'd free us!.." Zoro gasped, hearing the news that they would die in three days.

"He never intended to keep his promise!" Coby explained, as he grabbed his glasses om the floor. "That's why Luffy-san punched him in your behalf!..Because he was toying with you!"

"Whoa! Luffy punched him?! That's fucking awesome!" Shiro exclaimed as the comical tears turned into laughter tears. "I should have been there!"

"The navy will never let the three of you off! Please! After I set you free, please help rescue Luffy-san! However, I will not force you two to become a pirate, however, he's my savior! Luffy-san is very strong! As long as you three join forces, you all will definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!" Coby cried, pleading Zoro and Shiro to join forces with Luffy. However, before Shiro could even utter a word, the marines had arrived and was completely surrounding the three.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THE THREE OF YOU WHO HAVE BETRAYED LIEUTENANT MORGAN, WILL DIE HERE!"

"Oh shit!" Shiro growled, hating the feeling of being cornered by opposing forces.

"How interesting..." A deep voice rumbled behind the circle of marines. "The four of you are planning to cause political upheaval?" The figure soon walked towards them, the group of marines opening up to let the huge man through.

"What the hell?! His arms are like fucking huge!" Shiro gasped, as her eyes wandered around the Lieutenant's body.

"Roronoa Zoro.. I've heard your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength, you're just nothing!" The Lieutenant boasted, his smirk growing larger and larger as he swung the giant axe over his shoulder.

"READY!" He shouted, making the marines cock their guns, pointing at three.

By now Shiro was sweating bullets as she tried to free herself from the sea stone handcuffs. The feeling of desperation clouded her vision as tears began to fall from her face. 'No! NO! I CAN'T DIE HERE! I PROMISED...I PROMISED!..." Shiro desperately cried in her head as she shook her body in any way to free herself from the handcuffs.

**"FIRE!"**

* * *

**KSJDRFLJBRGLSDKBGJLABRG;PAIURBG! A CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN!~~ STAY TUNED!~**

**ALSO! I would love to hear my reader's suggestion(s)! So don't hesitate to PM me!**

**ALSO! Even though the story is still in its early stage, should I pair Shiro up with Zoro? Luffy? Sanji?...etc?**

**It's still very early, but like I said earlier, leave any suggestions for me!**

**I personally think that Shiro and Zoro will be better off as a Brother-Sister relationship because that would be funnier and cuter..but what do you guys think? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS! I LOVE YOU!**

**XOXO**

**NIERSALVATION**


	7. Chapter 7

**Longest chapter ever! I worked really hard on this chapter, so I want to see you guys review!~ If there is any errors, I'm really sorry I'll fix them ASAP! Oh! A huge thanks to In-The-Shadow-Of-the-Robot for answering last chapter's question! Another thanks to xXxEmeraldBlueXxX for reviewing again! Next Chapter will be when they get to meet Buggy for the first time! So I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"FIRE!"

Multiple shots were ringing in Shiro's ears as the bullets were fired, and she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for any signs of pain. However, a weird stretching noise was heard and she slowly opened her eyes, but soon her eyes widened in shock. She gaped in shock as she saw Luffy standing in front of them, shielding them from the bullets! The weird thing was that the bullets weren't piercing his body, but instead, the bullets were stopped as his skin stretched!

"THE FUCK?!"

"LUFFY-SAN!"

"YOU!"

Shiro, Coby, and Zoro yelled respectively at the same time, their eyes the size of dinner plates and their mouths wide open.

"IT'S NO USE!" Luffy screamed as he bounced back and letting the bullets fly off of him and back to the marines.

"WAAAH!" The marines fell one by one as they were shot by their own bullets and screaming from the pain and from shock.

Luffy laughed loudly, a huge smile on his face and then placed by a foolish smirk.

"What kind of human are you?" Zoro screamed as he couldn't believe that Luffy had survived the barrage of bullets.

"He ain't no human..." Shiro whispered, as her eyes examined Luffy, seeing no exit wounds from the bullets. Hell, she didn't even see a scratch mark on him! "Oi, Coby... Are you okay?" Shiro asked as she noticed that Coby had fainted from all the commotion and was now was foaming on the ground. "Uh..you guys.. I think Coby really needs to go to the hospital.."

"Hehe..I am.. the one who will become the pirate king!" Luffy laughed, a smirk on his face as he saw the marines, Shiro and Zoro gaped at his powers and from his exclaim. "Oh, look, which one is your treasured katana?" Luffy asked, holding three katanas in his hands, offering up to Zoro. "I couldn't figure it out, so I brought all three of them."

"All three belong to me," Zoro replied, the shock wearing off. "Because I use three katanas."

"Ehh? Three katanas?! That's so cool!" Shiro's eyes sparkling in amazement. "Oh! Luffy! Did you get my key?"

"The key?..." Luffy thought as he held his head in his hands. "Oh! That's what I was missing! Sorry I forgot!"

"YOU!" Shiro growled as she glared at Luffy, "YOU PROMISED TO BRING BACK THE FREAKING KEY!"

"Sorry sorry!" Luffy laughed as he scratched his head in embarrassment."I'll remember next time!"

"THERE IS NO FUCKING NEXT TIME!" Shiro yelled as her patience ran out. "Oh dear god...What am I going to do now?..As soon I was free from this I was going to kick some ass.." Shiro moaned pathetically as she hung her head low.

"Resisting the navy here together with me will make you guys outlaws!" Luffy yelled, grabbing both Shiro's and Zoro's attention. "or maybe you want to die here?" Luffy asked the last part seriously, making Zoro smile nervously and Shiro growl in annoyance.

"Are you the offspring of the devil..." Zoro questioned out loud making Luffy cock his head in confusion. "Forget it..rather than die here..why don't I just accept to your request..and become a pirate!"

"Yes! I have a companion!" Luffy cheered as he laughed in happiness.

"Zoro are you serious? You're actually joining him?" Shiro asked in shock, not believing that Zoro would actually join a pirate crew.

"Okay, hurry and get these ropes off of me!" Zoro ignored Shiro, as he realized that the marines were slowly rising to their feet.

"Uh hello? Can one of you like break my handcuffs here?" Shiro exasperated as she felt the sea stone slowly draining her energy making her weaker and weaker by the second.

The marines by now had risen from their feet and was in complete shock from Luffy's strange power that could make him bounce back bullets.

"That guy! How the?!"

"How did he manage to repel those bullets?!" Shocked voices from the marines were heard throughout the marine base as they struggled to comprehend Luffy's outburst.

"That rascal isn't normal..." The lieutenant mused as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at Luffy, "He must have eaten one of the 'Devil's fruits!'"

"Bingo!" Shiro sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes as the lieutenant finally realized that Luffy was not 'normal,' and instead had eaten one of the devil's fruit.

Again,shocked voices from the marines rang throughout the base as if they had never seen a devil fruit user before. "He ate the ocean's secret treasure? Then his special ability is due to this fruit?"

"Oh my god...are these marines for real?" Shiro asked her self not believing that these marines were freaking out so much because they had never seen a devil fruit user before.

"Lieutenant! That guy's gonna take off Zoro's ropes!" The marines had once again overcame their shock and had now noticed that Luffy was trying to untie Zoro's ropes.

"Don't let him take off! If guns don't work, then we'll use swords to kill him!"

The marines jumped to their feet, grabbed any nearby swords and were currently running towards Luffy, Shiro, and Zoro with a battle cry.

"AHHHHHHH! GET THEM!"

"Luffy hurry! The marines are coming!" Shiro cried as she noticed Luffy struggling to untie Zoro's ropes.

"Damn! This knot is so hard to untie..." Luffy had a pout on his face and looked like he didn't care in the world that the marines were right behind him.

"Oi! Hurry up!" At this point, Zoro was desperate to free himself and was shaking his arms, hoping that the knots would be looser.

"Could you stop taking my time, you're so noisy!" Luffy joked as he concentrated harder to untie those damn knots.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE YOUR TIME!" Zoro screamed, a vein almost popping on his forehead.

"Oh! I untied this one!" Luffy gasped as he held out the rope to Zoro's face, a huge smile on his face.

"Idiot! Hurry and get me my swords!"

"DIIEEE!" The marines were now getting closer and closer to the three and Shiro could only growl as she couldn't do anything because she was still tied down on the post. She heard a slight moan to her right and when she turned her head around, she could see Coby still knocked out on the ground but was slowly coming back to consciousness.

The rumbling from the marines rushing towards them snapped Shiro's head to see that the marines had their swords held high in the air ready to strike down.

"If I die here...I'm dragging Luffy to hell with me..." Shiro could only whisper that sentence before the sounds of swords clashing rang through her head.

**CLANG**

Dead silence filled the air as she saw that Zoro had managed to free himself from the post and was currently holding back the marines with his three katanas. One was in each hand, and surprisingly, one katana was in his mouth.

"What the...?!" The lieutenant was shocked indeed as the marines were held back by one man.

"...!" Coby had regained consciousness and the impressive sight of Zoro holding back the marines amazed him.

"Oh...COOL!" Luffy was on the side still holding the first rope he had untied, sparkles in his eyes as he admired Zoro's strength.

Shiro had not said anything out loud but in her head she was cursing in multiple languages, also admiring Zoro's strength. 'How is he so strong?!'

"All of you better not move!" Surprisingly when Zoro talked, he was able to speak clearly and not have any trouble with a katana in his mouth. "You move...and I'll kill you!"

The marines who were holding down Zoro bit back cries, but had tears streaming down their faces when they saw the demonic look from Zoro.

"I already told you I'd be a pirate with you...Ether way, after this incident with the marines, I'll be an outlaw too...But it's okay..I still have my own goals!" Zoro was still holding back the marines with no problem and was now facing Luffy as he talked. "I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not..Bad guy, good guy, it no longer matters! As long as my name is known world-wide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have to cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

Shiro would have clapped at Zoro's mini speech but since her hands were behind her back and she was tied, she nodded in agreement to what Zoro said.

Luffy then replied in a smirk, "Good! To be the world's number one swordsman! Since you want to be the pirate king's crew member, if you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!"

"Uh..Luffy..I think being the number one swordsman is not exactly a small task.." Shiro said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Heh! Well said!" Zoro said, looking at Luffy and then glancing at Shiro.

"Hey why aren't you free?" Zoro asked Shiro, looking at her weirdly because she was still attached to the post.

"IDIOT! I'M TIED BY HANDCUFFS!" Shiro screamed, "I WOULD LOVE TO BE FREE BUT SOME DUMBASS FORGOT THE FUCKING KEY!"

"I said I was sorry!" Luffy whined as he saw Shiro turning red from frustration and anger.

"What are you guys standing there for?! Hurry up and finish those three off!" Morgan's voice had rang out as he saw that marines were just standing doing nothing, scared out of their socks.

"Zoro, duck!" Luffy had noticed the marines were fighting back and saw Zoro having a little trouble with holding them back.

"Gomu-Gomu no..."

Luffy again stretched out himself, but instead had stretched his legs back.

"MUCHI! A/N leg sweeper - translation from the english version-"

Like the name implied, the attack was like a sweeper and Luffy's leg pushed the marines that were holding down Zoro back to lieutenant's feet.

The marines that were swept by Luffy's foot dropped from the sky one by one onto the floor, hitting loud and clear.

"Super!" Coby was finally back on his feet and was staring at Luffy in amazement. "Very cool!"

"What are you..?" Zoro asked looking over his shoulder as he watched Luffy's foot snap back to his body.

"The fuck just happened..?" Shiro asked Luffy as she also saw his foot snap back to its original size and shape.

"I am a rubber man!" Luffy said a huge grin on his face.

"Rubber man?" The marines were quick to jump back to their feet but was hesitant to attack. "Lieutenant! We can't kill those two! They're too strong...Any..Anyways we can't defeat Zoro!..We might have a chance to kill the woman though! Baka! She's a woman!" Some marines were now arguing as they thought that Shiro was an easy target to kill. "But she's with them!..Man who cares! She might be the easiest target!"

Shiro growled in annoyance as she saw the marines bickering over who to kill and how they thought that she was the easiest to kill. Slowly she raised her head and said, "I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU,"pronouncing every syllable and making sure that every word felt like ice when the marines heard her.

"...you go...No man! You! No! She's scary!...Oh man she's like my wife...Ahh!..Don't point that thing at me!..I dare you to go.. She's like a demon!...I can't!..."

Different marines were now pushing each other to kill Shiro, and arguing but obviously had problems in doing so.

"This is an order...Whoever..Just said that...Get a gun and kill yourself!" The lieutenant had his face down on the ground as he felt embarrassed that the marines were acting like little babies. "I don't need useless soldiers! That's an oder!"

To Shiro's shock, some of the marines had actually put their guns to their forehead, ready to shoot when Morgan was ready.

'Those idiots!' Shiro yelled in her head. 'They shouldn't be wasting their lives away like that!'

"What the hell do these dumb marines think they're doing...?!" Zoro asked himself, grabbing his swords, running toward the suicidal marines. Luffy soon followed suit Zoro leaving behind Coby and Shiro.

"Wait!.." Shiro called, but noticed that did not help her at all. "Well fuck.."

"Um.. Shiro-san..?" Coby timidly questioned, gaining Shiro's attention.

"What Coby?" She asked as she saw that Coby was twitching and rolling his thumbs in nervousness.

"If...you..if you have any pins.. I might be able to unlock the handcuff for you.."

"EH! No way! You're awesome Coby! Um let's see.. check my pockets here..." Shiro had moved her hips to her left and it appeared that a single pocket was present there. "Check there.."

**CLANG**

Shiro whipped her head around as she saw Luffy punch Morgan's axe and Luffy yell out something back. Luffy and Zoro were at least a good five meters away from them and Shiro could hear a few words here and there but she wasn't paying full attention because she wanted to be free from the goddamn handcuffs and from the freaking post. She heard Morgan scream, "Go to hell!" and swing his massive axe, and luckily Luffy had jumped out of the way, but the fence that were next to them was sliced horizontally.

"Wah! The fence just broke into half just like that!" Coby screamed, sweat dripping from his face.

"Coby! The pin!" Shiro reminded, making Coby glance at Luffy one more time before digging his hands back into Shiro's pocket.

"...Oh no! Shiro -san! There isn't anything here!" Coby had searched Shiro's pocket for at least a minute but had only came up with a lint bunny.

"What! I thought I had a pin in there!" Shiro gasped in shock, not believing Coby for a second.

"I checked carefully and all I found was this!" Coby had brought the lint bunny up to her face making Shiro sneeze.

"Ah choo!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks Coby."

"No problem Shiro-san."

"WAIT I CAN'T BE STUCK HERE FORVER?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE WE SO CALM?! I SHOULD BE OUT THERE KICKING ASS! I'M MISSING ALL THE FUN!" Shiro whined, but failed to notice that the bastard kid, Helmeppo, had sneaked up behind them. He quickly punched Coby in the head, making a large purple bruise form on top of his pink hair, and grabbed Shiro's strawberry blond hair towards him.

"Listen here bitch! Don't do anything funny or else I shoot this kid!"

Shiro scoffed at him, thinking that he was bluffing but she soon froze when she heard a cocking of a gun and the feeling of something metal on her neck.

"I wasn't kidding around. Do what I say..okay?" Helmeppo glared at Shiro before he saw the small nod from Shiro's head.

"Good."

He grabbed the handcuffs and pulled out a small silver key from his pockets and unlocked the handcuffs from Shiro's hands. Rush of energy flew through Shiro's body but she had to act like she was still weak, and she had no other option but to lean against Helmeppo's shoulder.

"WAIT!" Helmeppo screamed, gaining Zoro and Luffy's attention. However, he failed to get Luffy's full attention and he resumed to beating Morgan's ass.

"You idiot! I told you to wait!"

Still getting no response form Luffy, he brought the gun back to Shiro's head and pointed the gun agaisnt Shiro's temple.

"If you want this woman to live, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!"

"Shiro!" Zoro yelled, panic written all over his face as he realized that Helmeppo had a gun pointed at her.

"Shiro-san!" Coby had now risen to his feet , still cradling the bruise on top of his head. "You!" Coby then pushed Shiro from gunpoint and ripped Shiro from Helmeppo's grasp and he was then in line from Helmeppo's gun. Shiro landed harshly on the floor, a cloud of dust forming behind her. The wave of energy that she felt before, she could feel them escaping from her fingertips as she tried to get up from the ground.

Helmeppo growled in annoyance as he saw Shiro fall to the ground and then glared at Coby for ruining his plans. "You brat! Fine! If you want this boy to survive, then don't move! I'll shoot!"

"Oh thank god..." Zoro gasped in relief as he saw that Shiro wasn't in danger anymore.

Poor Coby was shaking but had a determined look on his face. "Luffy! I..I don't want to be in your way! I'm not afraid of Death!"

"Okay..I know!" Luffy smiled as he got his arm ready to punch. "You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death!

"Hey! You idiot! I told you not to move or I'm going to shoot!" Helmeppo was now desperate hoping to make Luffy freeze in his tracks but with no avail..

Shiro had now been able to get up on her knees and her eyes widen in shock as she saw that Coby was about to be fired at! She growled wildly, ignoring any body sores or the sharp pains she felt in her stomach from not eating for a long time. She knew she had little time before collapsing from exhaustion but she knew she had to give that bastard a good punch in the face. She brought one arm to the side of her waist, closed her eyes, whispering, "Tora tsume." (tiger claws) She felt the fingertips in her hand grow longer and sharper and opened her eyes, revealing her emerald eyes to be sparkling in excitement. She glanced at her right arm smiling at the success of her transformation. It was nothing major, only the nails of her hand was long and sharp, like claws that sparkled like ivory in the sun. She glared at Helmeppo's back again before painfully rising to her feet. She chuckled making Helmeppo turn around to face her and soon regretted in doing that. She pulled back her arm for a boost and held it up in the air like a sword, before crashing it down onto his face.

"THIS IS FOR COBY!"

A sicking crunching noise was heard and Shiro knew that she had least broke Helmeppo's jaw and she knew that Luffy's punch was also heading towards Helmeppo.

"PISTOL!"

"PUAHHHHH!" Luffy's fist hit Helmeppo squarely in the face and he flew back a couple meters form the impact.

Shiro grinned as she felt accomplished and happy that she was finally freed and she was able to punch Helmeppo in the face.

"Zoro!" Shiro glanced up to see that Zoro had successfully knocked out Morgan with his three swords and was smirking, also happy that he finally got his revenge and anger vented out.

"Leave it to me..captain.."

Shiro grinned and she felt a strange, tingling sensation in her hand and she knew that her hand was transforming itself back to its original form.

"The lieutenant lose! Morgan was defeated!" More shocked noised from the marines was heard as they noticed that Morgan was defeated and Helmeppo was on the ground bleeding.

Shiro held her arms and pushed herself to the post, using it as a resting spot, leaning against it for support.

Tension was building up when Shiro, Luffy, and Zoro glanced at the group of marines were just standing there looking at the bodies of the fainted lieutenant and the bastard kid.

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us." Zoro growled, his hand on his katana ready to strike if necessary.

"...YES! WE'RE FREE! WE ARE OUT OF MORGAN'S CONTROL! LONG LIVE MARINES!" The marines were soon jumping in joy, making Shiro sweat drop, and pushed herself to Zoro's shoulder. She knew that she was going to collapse any minute now, and she didn't want to land on the cold hard ground.

"Zoro.." Shiro whispered as she finally reached him, grabbing his shoulder, eyes barely open and knees shaking. "Catch...me.." Darkness engulfed her vision as she fell backwards into Zoro's arm. She felt Zoro's strong arm catch her in the last minute, and she felt herself being placed gently onto the ground before hearing another body fall next to her. 'I better not have any wrinkles or rips on my tunic..it's my last one..or else... I'll make Zoro's life a living hell...'

* * *

**oh Shiro..You are already made Zoro's life a living hell...lol I really enjoyed writing that cute/funny ending! Please Review!**

**XOXO to all my followers/readers/reviewers!,**

**NierSalvation! **


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello everyone! Huge thanks to my faithful followers, readers, and reviewers out there! I love you all! Huge thanks to ,Shuusui11-11Blade,avatoa, and Kiri Takumi for reviewing! Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"OH NO!" Shiro screamed as she finally woke up from consciousness. When she had woken up, she noticed a giant tear in her tunic. It was a large vertical cut on her right side that went all the way up to her upper thigh. Her eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area, which she noticed that she was in a bar, curious eyes staring at her.

"YOU!" She shouted, pointing a finger at Zoro, who was busy chugging a cup of beer. He lazily opened an eye to stare at her, but had quickly opened them in shock when Shiro landed a hurtful smack on top of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted as he spilled his beer all over his pants. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Me?! I should ask you the same question!" Shiro yelled, crossing her arms glaring at Zoro, who glared at her back the same way. "You ripped my outfit! Completely ruined it! And this is my only one!"

"That's the big deal?! Can't you just go and get a new one?" Zoro asked as he noticed the big tear on Shiro's outfit.

"That's not the only reason! Look! This tear goes all the way up, how the fuck do you expect me to walk around like this?!" Shiro screamed as she held the two pieces of her ruined outfit, accidentally flashing her undergarment.

"PUT YOUR DRESS DOWN!" Zoro roared, covering his face as he noticed that her outfit was flashing something he did not want to see. a/n or did he? ;D

"What?.." She thought as she wondered why Zoro was acting like that. "Oh..." She smirked as she saw Zoro backing away from her. "Zoro! I didn't know you were such a pervert!~ Hehe.." She giggled as she eyed Zoro, who was still backing away from her. "Yo, dude. Chill, Zoro! I'm wearing shorts underneath! Ha! To think that the mighty pirate bounty hunter would be afraid of some underwear! Ha!" Shiro laughed hysterically, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'M NOT!" Zoro defended, but that made Shiro laugh even more.

"HAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, Luffy's voice rang out, laughing with Shiro. "Zoro is afraid of underwear?! HAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"I'm full! Haven't eaten for nine days, almost starved to death!" Zoro exclaimed, as he held his full stomach.

"Then it would be impossible for you to last a month!" Luffy retorted as he stuffed his face again with spaghetti.

"AH!~" Shiro huffed as she chugged her glass of rum. "This is awesome!"

"Your so scrawny, how can you still eat more than me?" Zoro asked Luffy who was on his maybe, ninth plate of pasta and spaghetti.

"Ha..Sorry..I even ate quite a lot..." Coby nervously said, rubbing his head, turning his attention to Rika's mother.

"Don't worry! Keep eating, you saved our town." Rika's mother gently replied, as she collected the plates from the table. "Oh..Shiro, I might have something that could replace your old outfit."

"Eh!? Really? But that would be too much to ask you.." Shiro replied nervously, as she wasn't used to this much attention.

"Nonsense! I can't let a pretty woman like you walk around like that! Come!" Rika's mother gasped, as she grabbed Shiro's wrist and pulled her upstairs.  
"Ah!" Shiro was then dragged upstairs, Zoro and Luffy looking up at her curiously as her body disappeared up the stairs and then a door slamming was heard.

"Onii-san, you're so strong!" Rika exclaimed, as she made her way to Luffy.

"Yeah, I'm strong! I'll get stronger later on!" Luffy smiled as he grabbed another plate of pasta and continued to stuff his face full.

"Oh yea, what are your plans next?" Zoro asked, curious, now that he was part of Luffy's crew.

"I am going to head for the Grand Line!" Luffy exclaimed as he finally swallowed his food.

"What?! You're saying crazy things again! Just you two, how can you enter the grand line?" Coby shouted, panic written all over his face.

"Three." Luffy corrected Coby, holding out three fingers.

"Don't you understand? The world's strongest pirates all gather there!" Coby exclaimed, as he shook Luffy's fingers aside.

"We're going for the one piece..It won't hurt to head that direction!" Zoro laughed, as he leaned against his chair.

"Zoro-san! Even you're saying this rubbish!" Coby gasped, as he stared at Zoro.

"What are you so worried about, its not like you are coming with us.." Zoro shrugged, as he pulled his arms behind his head.

Slamming his hands on the table, Coby shouted, "Even though I'm not going..I will still worry! Can't I?! Can't I worry about you guys?"

"Uhhh.."

"Luffy-san..even though we just met..but we are friends!" Coby replied as he stood next to Luffy."

"Yep! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends!" Luffy smiled to Coby.

"I never had friends growing up...Every time I would be picked on..no one would ever stand up for me... But the three of you.., Luffy-san, Shiro-san, Zoro-san, taught me to live by my dream!" Coby shouted, tears starting to form around his eyes.

"Awww!~" Shiro squealed as she ran towards Coby, hugging him tightly. "You're so sweet Coby! And I couldn't thank you before when you bravely took my place!"

"Y-You're..W-w-welcome.." Coby stuttered, blushing slightly from the hug from Shiro. Fixing, his glasses a bit, he gasped as he saw Shiro's new outfit. "W-Wow! You look amazing Shiro-san!"

"Hm? Oh thank you!" Shiro smiled, as she twirled around, showing off her new outfit and her strawberry blond hair, which was now in lose curls. She was wearing a black mini sun dress that was tight around her waist, with a giant white bow, and then the dress flared at the bottom. "Huge thanks to Rika's mom for picking this outfit and doing my hair!" Shiro giggled, twirling a piece of hair with her fingers.

"Ah! Wait! What I meant is, you two are too reckless!.." Coby shouted, as his train of thought came back.

"First of all, you'd better worry about yourself!" Zoro said, tapping the bottom of his katana, lightly hitting Coby on his head.

"Huh?Why?" Coby asked, confused on why Zoro would say that.

"Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't under estimate the Marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join for sure!" Zoro said, as he looked Coby straight in the eye.

"Eh? Coby was a pirate?" Shiro asked, shocked that she was the only one not knowing about Coby's past.

"Excuse me!" A voice could be heard outside the tavern, and soon a bunch of marines popped inside, as one marine stood out as he asked, "We are wondering, are you really pirate?"

"Yes, I just found my first pirate crew members, so that would make us pirates now!" Luffy replied as he stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait... members? As in plural?...Oi..That Luffy better not count me as one of his crew members.." Shiro grumbled under her breath, as she too got ready to leave, grabbing her black bag filled with her weapons, and a small supply of food.

"Even though you are pirates in reality...you saved our town and base. For that we are grateful, but since you are pirates..as marines, we cannot allow you stay any longer. Please leave this place immediately as for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to the head quarters." The marine replied, authority in his voice, as he ignored the villager's comments and shouts.

"Hey! Marines! What kind of bullshit are you saying?!"

"Are you kidding me?Or have you all gone nuts?!"  
"These people are this town's saviors!"

The people in the tavern grew in agitation as the marines just asked their saviors to leave the town.

"Hmm..Well then..Let's go! Thank you for your food ma'am!" Luffy thanked, bowing and leaving the table. Shiro and Zoro just looked at each other before rising up at the same time, following Luffy's lead.

"Luffy-san.."

"Are you really leaving Onii-san?" Rika asked as she watched Luffy, Zoro, and Shiro walk past Coby ignoring him completely.

"Aren't you with their group?" The marine asked as he stepped towards Coby.

"Eh! I...I...!" Coby stuttered as he watched Luffy ignore him. Then he realized that Luffy was ignoring him for a reason. "I'm..not..not..I'M NOT WITH THEM!"

"Please hold on..is he telling the truth?" The marine asked Luffy, not really believing Coby's words.

"I know what this guy used to do.." Luffy said, pointing his finger at Coby. "I can't remember where, but he used to be with this fattttt female pirate..I think her name was Albida..."

"Stop...Don't say anymore..." Coby whispered, his eyes huge in shock.

Luffy only continued on, his finger still pointing on Coby,"It was a fat and ugly female pirate, this guy spent two years there-"

"SHUT UP!"

Coby cut of Luffy's words with a powerful punch in the face.

Shock coursed throughout the tavern, as Coby punched Luffy, mostly Coby who was in the most shock as he couldn't believe himself.

"You! You deserve a beating!"Luffy shouted, hitting Coby , almost smiling that his plan was working. "Damn you! You deserve a beat down!"  
"Both of you stop it! I won't allow this town to get in any more fights!" The Marine shouted as watched Luffy contentiously hit Coby.

"Hey! You went overboard! Stop it!" Zoro said, as he pulled Luffy away from the beaten Coby, who was on the floor, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"I know he isn't your friend. Please leave this town immediately!" The Marine shouted as Luffy, Zoro, and Shiro made their way outside.

"Come on! Didn't you want to arrest me?!" Zoro teased the marines as he made his way outside.

"Yeah! Didn't you?!" Shiro added, sticking her tongue out, also teasing the marines, while laughing her heart out.

* * *

"Nice act! This way, even though he's been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal!" Zoro praised Luffy as they arrived at the docks.

"I believe Coby will become stronger and more independent in the future!" Luffy smiled, as he grabbed the boat's ropes.

"That's your pirate ship?" Shiro asked, as she examined the small boat that was docked.

"Yeah, and we better go, or else who knows what else will happen! Not leaving anything behind, that's what pirates are all about!" Zoro replied, answering Shiro's question.

"Hahaha! That's what I'm saying! Luffy laughed, as he finally untied the ropes.

"Well..I hope guys enjoy your pirate adventure." Shiro smiled, as she slowly walked back to the main road.

"Eh? Why are you leaving Shiro? You're part of my crew!" Luffy asked, sadness in his face.

"Luffy! I never agreed to that!" Shiro yelled.

"LU..LU...LUFFY-SAN!"

"Oh Coby's here." Shiro mused as she watched Coby panting to catch his breath and then proceeded to salute them.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Coby shouted as he continued to salute the pirates.

"I've never seen a marine saluting pirates!" Zoro laughed as he watched in amusement.

"Coby! We'll meet again someday!" Luffy yelled back, a large happy grin on his face.

"GROUP SALUTE!" The same group of marines that kicked Shiro, Luffy, and Zoro out of the tavern had came out and was saluting them as well.

Luffy and Zoro made their way on the boat, as Shiro watched them sadly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to follow them. Luffy and Zoro finally sailed out on the ocean, not noticing that Shiro was on the boat with them.

"AHH! WE FORGOT SHIRO!" Luffy screamed as he watched Shiro wave to them from the docks.

* * *

"Shiro-san...Why aren't you with them?... " Coby asked Shiro as he watched Luffy struggle and scream in the boat.

Shiro shrugged before replying, "Guess they forgot about me...-!" Shiro didn't even get to finish her sentence as she felt a rubber arm wrap around her waist before abruptly pulling her onto the boat.

* * *

SMACK

Shiro was slammed harshly to Zoro's back, and the force made Zoro fly off the boat, making Zoro curse very fast, and the force made Shiro black out, as her head was slammed against Zoro's back and the boat's mast.

"YAHOOO! WE'RE OFF! GRANDLINE! HERE WE COME!" Luffy screamed as he raised his hands in the air, not giving a fuck that Shiro was unconscious on the boat, and Zoro in the water.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry I couldn't get to the Strawhats meeting Nami, but I felt like this was the perfect way to end this chapter! And would Luffy pulling Shiro onto the boat, without her permission be kidnapping? And Shiro is unconscious again, but this time from Luffy's stupid actions. Lol I had lots of fun writing this chapter! What do you think? I want to hear from you guys! Review please!**

**XOXO**

**NIERSALVATION 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone again! I hope everyone had a great memorial week! Sorry if updates are super slow, but I'm a busy person with lots of finals to cram... hehe...maybe I should start soon...oh well... Anyways, huge thanks to my readers and reviewers out there :) Thanks to ****scarletlovecharlie**** for reviewing! Love ya! I love reading the reviews posted here for this story! It makes me so happy, and it makes me want to cry! :'D *sniff sniff* Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Ugh..I'm so hungry..." Luffy groaned as he, Zoro, and Shiro were sailing lazily on the small boat.

"It's funny that you have absolutely no navigation skills..." Zoro retorted as he stared at the groaning Luffy. "By the way, when do you think she's going to wake up? She's not going to be happy with you..."

Luffy merely waved off Zoro's concern about Shiro still being unconscious in the boat, sprawled out in the corner. "Why? I've always been just wandering!" Luffy exclaimed."You're like me too, wandering and capturing hunted pirates for rewards."

Zoro calmly replied with, "I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards! I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea but now I can't find my way home.. I had no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living, just to get a little bit for living expenses..."

"Oh, so you're lost?" Luffy bluntly asked, making Zoro angry and yell at him.

"Shut up! You are the one who's lost!"

Shiro groaned as voices swarmed in her head, giving her a huge migraine. "Ugh...go away.." she groaned pathetically as she held her head, pushing herself up to the side of the boat. "Wait...boat?! Where am I?!" She screamed as she realized that she was on a boat with two idiots, Zoro and Luffy.

"Oh! Shiro! You're awake!" Luffy waved, with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning." Zoro smirked as he watched Shiro look around her surroundings.

"What the hell Luffy?! Why am I here?!" Shiro yelled at Luffy, grabbing his neck in frustration.

"ACK!" Luffy choked as he tried to pry off Shiro's hands from his neck. "You're here because you're our nakama! You are part of our crew now!"

"BULLSHIT!" Shiro yelled as she rolled her eyes and turned around, facing the ocean. "The fuck you laughing at?" She asked slowly as she glared at Zoro who was still smirking.

"Nothing.." he replied coolly, crossing his arms as he watched Shiro mumble to herself, cursing under her breath.

"Fuck Luffy..Fuck the ocean...Fuck this boat...Fuck this world..." Shiro mumbled as she tried to desperately plan an escape route in her mind. "Luffy, you do know that I never agreed to be part of your group?"

"Eh?! But you said that you would if I freed you!" Luffy complained.

"You didn't even free me! You forgot the freaking key!"  
"Oh yeah..but you got out free!" Luffy thought, as he held his head in his hands.

"Oh my god..is this considered kidnapping?" Shiro gasped, as she placed her hands on her face in surprise. "What are you going to do next?! RAPE ME?!"

"Woah calm down Shiro..." Zoro sweatdropped. "You're over reacting..."

"No! Seriously! This is kidnapping! Luffy kidnapped me! Zoro! I thought you would be better than this!" Shiro yelled, pointing her finger at Zoro.

Zoro slapped her finger away from his face before yelling back, "Oi what the hell?!"

"That's it! I'm jumping off!" She yelled, comical tears falling down from her eyes.

"Go ahead. Go drown. I'm not going to save you." Zoro calmly stated, crossing his arms.

"So hungry..." Luffy groaned as he fell on top of Shiro.

"No! Get off of me!" Shiro gasped as she tried to pry Luffy off of her.

"Oh! A bird!" Zoro noted as he noticed a bird flying in the sky.

"Now that you mentioned it...I am hungry..." Shiro mumbled, as she held her stomach in hunger.

"Looks pretty tasty...Let's eat that bird!" Luffy shouted, scaring Shiro a bit.

"How are you going to eat it?!" Zoro asked Luffy, looking at him crazily.

"Yeah, if you do get it, how are we going to cook it? I mean it's not like we can start a fire in the boat..." Shiro said, making Luffy and Zoro stare at her. "What?"

"Oh yeah...oh well!" Luffy shrugged, "I'm still going to get it! I'll go get it! Watch my specialty! Gomu-Gomu no... ROCKET!" Luffy shot himself in the air, rocking the boat a bit, as he reached for the bird in the sky.

"Can't believe that he thought of that.." Zoro smiled as he watched Luffy...get caught in the bird's beak?! "HUH?!"

"AHHHHH! HELP ME!" Luffy screamed as his head was inside the bird's beak as he struggled to pull himself out.

"YOU IDIOT!" Shiro and Zoro both yelled. "GRAB THE OARS! START ROWING!" Shiro screamed as she noticed that the bird was flying farther and farther away.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! JEEZ!" Zoro yelled as he started to row furiously.

"Hey! Stop that boat!"  
"The boat over there, stop!"

Voices were heard in the distance as Shiro and Zoro tried to follow Luffy.

"Huh?! There are people in trouble here too?" Zoro growled, "I don't have the time to stop! You guys get on yourselves!"

"You..What did you say?!" They yelled, as they struggled to stay afloat in the water.

"Ah...! Wahh..! Ahhh!.." Three men struggled to get on board, clinging onto the side of the boat as the boat whizzed by them.

"Hey! Your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro complimented sarcastically, as he never took his eyes off of the vanishing Luffy.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO RUN US OVER?!" One man yelled, his hand clutching his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whew..thank god!"

"Why is this guy so reckless?!" The other two men were still on the ground coughing up water as they stared at Zoro as if he was a madman.

"Hey! Stop the boat!" The first guy had pulled out a small knife from his sheath. "This is the pirate Buggy-sama's territory..." He trailed off as he noticed Shiro and Zoro's deathly glares.

"What?!"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is so short! It's better than nothing right?! PLEASE LOVE MEEE! 3 3**

**DDDD:**

**I'LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE ASAP!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXOXO**

**NIERSALVATION**


	10. Chapter 10 ( Double Digits baby!)

** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! You know that these months are going so fast... I"M GETTING TOO OLDDD D: Time needs to be slower... :( ITS ALREADY JUNE! Well at least summer is coming and I can enjoy the nice beaches and the long days! :D So far, I really like how this story is going :) And finally DOUBLE DIGITS! WHOOOO! I'm so happy that this story made it this far! :D I want to thank everyone for all the support and the love! 3 You guys are all awesome! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Hohohohoho... We didn't know you were the 'pirate hunter Zoro'! We're really sorry..." The three men had their faces kicked in, courtesy of Zoro and Shiro, who was smirking in the background, happy that she beat the shit out of those three weirdos. "And we're terribly sorry..." They bowed to Shiro, black and blue bruises all over their faces.

"You three made me lose track of my friend!" Zoro yelled at them, throwing the oars to them, ordering them to row the boat, "put some back into it! If I don't find my friend, you three are in for it!"

"Oh yeah, why were the three of you drifting in the middle of the ocean?" Shiro asked, as she sat next to Zoro.

"Yes yes yes! Good question, you finally asked!" One man shouted, standing up dramatically, rocking the boat a bit.

"THAT GIRL!"  
"YEAH THAT BAD GIRL!"

"BUT SHE'S REALY CUTE TOO!" The men shouted, the third man freaking Shiro a bit, as he had a perverted smile on his face.

"The three of us just finished robbing a ship and on the way back.." One man started as he held his oars.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Somewhere in the ocean...

"Wahahahaha! So much treasure!" One man shouted, as he started to open the treasure chest.

"Who would have thought that such a small ship would carry so much loot!" The second man gasped as he placed a heavy golden crown on top of his head.  
"Maybe Buggy-sama will greatly reward us!" The last man laughed as he held valuable diamond necklaces in his hands.

"Hmm?" One man noted as he spotted a small boat drifting in the distance. "What's that little boat doing there? Oh! There's someone fainted at the side of that boat!" He shouted as he noticed a woman with bright orange hair laying on the side of the boat.

"Oh? It's a girl?" The three men arrived at the scene, pulling both boats together.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Are you almost dead?"

The woman slowly opened her cloudy eyes as she saw blurry figures. "Ahh...Am I dreaming?... I actually found someone..in this vast ocean..." She whispered as she tried to pull herself up agaisnt the railing. "I don't know..who you guys are...but please...give me a cup of water please? And if it's convenient, please provide me a small piece of bread..I..I was in a shipwreck.." She pathetically groaned as her body shook from exhaustion. "If you want money...I'll give it to you..." She said, as she pulled a wealthy looking chest next to her. "Please...save me..."

"Sure! We'll save ya! But, can we see that treasure chest first?" The men asked as they ogled the chest that was next to the woman.

"Sure...please take whatever you want... but please give me water first.." She huffed as she pushed the treasure chest towards them.

"What's your hurry! Let me take a look of treasure first!"  
"Yea! Yea! We'll save you, don't worry!"

The men laughed as they boarded the woman's dingy, not noticing that the woman had gotten up and was currently stealing their ship!

"Since you guys seem to like it so much... I'll give you the boat too as a bonus! Hehe!" She laughed as she slowly drifted away leaving the men gape at their stupidity.

"AH?!"  
"THAT WOMAN TOOK OUR TREASURE AND OUR SHIP!"

"HEY THIS CHEST IS EMPTY!"

The men were now panicking as they noticed that the treasure chest was empty and was literally robbed underneath their noses.

"There's a bit of dark clouds towards the south.." The woman observed as she saw dark clouds approaching the boat the men were currently in. "Found a cloud fast approaching! The storm following it...the wind will pick up and then that boat will sink!"

**BOOM**

On cue, a huge storm appeared out of no where and sunk the poor ship, and three idiotic men.

"Bingo!" She laughed as she waved at the men who were in the ocean shouting for help.

"Bye bye!~ I'm taking your treasure!" She yelled over the waves, laughing at the men.

"Damn you! You planned this!"  
"Someone help us!"

* * *

"And that's what happened..."

"Terrible huh?!"

The men just told their story which Shiro had looked at them as if they were stupid.

"Aw..poor you..." She lazily stated, twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

"She can predict the weather...this girl must be something special! Wonder if she'd join us..." Zoro thought as he thought of his pirate crew.

"If I find her, I'm going to kill her!"  
"First we got to get our loot back!"

"Yea..If we go back empty-handed, Buggy-sama will..."

The three men argued as they tried to think of a plan.

"Who's buggy?" Zoro asked as he kept hearing this "Buggy" name repeatedly.

"He's our pirate leader. Haven't you ever heard of 'Buggy the clown'?" One man explained as he inched closer and closer to Shiro and Zoro.

"Woah there buddy..." Shiro exclaimed as she used her hand to push him back. "Personal space here.."

"Sorry.." he apologized as he noted Zoro's glare that was aimed at him. "Ah...Anyways...he's a dangerous man who ate one of the 'devil's fruit'"

"Ate a devil fruit..?" Zoro asked as Shiro grinned at the challenge. 'Devil fruit user huh? Let's see what this clown is made out of...'

* * *

**Really sorry for the late update! But I'm really happy! I'm almost done with finals! WHOOP WHOOP! JUST TWO MORE BABY!~**

**AND GUESS WHAT**

**FOR ONE OF MY FINALS I GOT A 93%!~~ WHOOP PARTY TIME!  
I'm so proud *sniff sniff* I hope everyone does well on their finals and... if you didn't take finals this year...well here..**

凸 (｀0´)凸

**Ha ha sorry guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**DON'T KILL MEE**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

XOXO

NIERSALVATION.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Chapter 11 is finally up! I wish everyone has a great summer! :) Hopefully this means for me to update faster! I'll try my best! And I want to start a new story, it doesn't have to be One Piece! I'll take any suggestions! Enjoy Chapter 11!~**

* * *

"Stop! You can't run from us!"

"Stop that thief!"

"Hey give back our navigation map!"

Heavy footsteps thudded on the ground as men tried to catch the escaping woman, who had a valuable treasure in her hand.

"Huff Huff" She panted as she sprinted down the empty streets, "I finally have it! The navigation chart to the grand line!" She laughed as she held the rolled up map in her hand.

"Damn! If we don't get that map back, we're dead!" One man shouted as he chased after the woman. "If we let the captain know what happened, we're goanna have an ugly death!" The other man agreed as he sprinted after the woman also.

* * *

**On the other side of the town...**

"Reporting in! Captain Buggy, there's an unknown flying object in the air!" One man reported as he spotted a foreign object in the sky.

"Use the canon and shoot it down!"

"Aye Captain!"

* * *

**BANG**

"Huh?!"

A large bang boomed through the air as the men that were chasing the woman stopped as they gasped as they watched the canon hit something in then air.

"AHHHHH! OHH!"

THUD

Something solid hit on the ground and created a large crater on the sidewalk.

"Someone...fell from the sky?!" One man shouted, as he noted a figure rising from the ground.

"What?..." The woman gasped as she heard a voice.

"Why did they shoot me with the canon? Damn it..." Luffy cursed as he dusted himself. "Whhhewww! Finally landed!" he huffed as he placed his trusty hat on his head.

"What the hell! He's still alive!" The three men shouted as they fell on their asses in shock.

"Oh!" The woman thought, as a plan formed in her head. "Oh "Boss"! You're finally here... I've been waiting for you to save me!" She smiled as she clapped her hands together. "I'll leave everything to you!" She yelled as she sprinted away.

"Ah! She ran off again!" One man shouted, pointing at the woman who had sprinted off in the distance. "We don't have to chase that girl anymore. Her "Boss" is still here!" The other man realized as he took out his sword, placing it on Luffy's neck.

"That's true! They're together anyways!" the other man noted, also surrounding Luffy. "Am I right? Boss!" The pirate punched Luffy, the force making his hat fly off his head. That map was captain Buggy's treasure!"

"Ah!" Luffy shouted as saw his hat fly off.

"AHH?!" The other two pirates shouted in disbelief as they saw their comrade fly off when Luffy punched him square in the face.

"Don't you dare mess up with my hat!" Luffy screamed as he glared at the two pirates.

"You...Damn you!" The remaining pirates screamed as they took out their weapons, ready to kill Luffy.

…

"Wow! You're really strong!" The woman smiled as she saw the defeated pirates laying on the ground, twitching as their faces were punched in. "You beat those guys with swords bare-handed!"

"Ah? Who are you anyways?" Luffy questioned as he saw the woman sitting on the roof.

"I am a thief who only steals treasure from pirates! My name is Nami, want to be partners?" Nami asked, forming her hands to an 'okay' symbol, pinching her thumb and index finger together.

"Only steal treasure from pirates?" Luffy repeated in confusion.

"Yeah! I'm a thief who steals from pirates. If we team up, we could get a whole lot of money!" The pirate thief Nami compromised.

"No way! I'm not interested in teaming up with you." Luffy refused, as he started to walk away from the pirate thief.

"Hey! Hang on a second!" The pirate thief yelled, jumping off the roof she was sitting on. "So what's that hat?" She asked as she finally got caught up with Luffy. "When you said they nearly damaged it, you got so mad! Is it expensive?"

"This is my treasure!" Luffy replied, placing his hands on top of his head.

"Ha! Treasure! I wonder if they're any jewels inside it!" Nami laughed as inspected the hat on top of Luffy's head. "Ah! Maybe it's a treasure map!?"

* * *

**On the roof of the bar.**

"You still can not catch the thief...?!" Buggy the Clown growled as he slammed his fist on the table in anger.

"W-we were in the middle of searching, captain!" one pirate replied nervously, shaking in fear.

"How on earth did it get stolen so easily?! We were going to go into the grandline soon...then go in and start doing out business..." Buggy growled as he tried to think of a new plan. "Prepare the canon. Blow him to smithereens!" He yelled, his pirates running around to follow the captain's orders.

"AHHH!'

**BOOM**

"Recover the map! And make sure you take all the village's treasure too!" The captain ordered, as he walked away from the burning body.

"Y-yes sir!"


	12. Chapter 12

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! THIS IS TO MAKE UP THE MONTH I WASN'T ABLE TO UPLOAD ANYTHING! I'M REALLY SORRY BUT THIS CHAPTER IS THE FUNNIEST!(IN MY OPINION!) WHAT DO U THINK?!**

* * *

"Weird... so you lost your crew at sea?" Nami asked Luffy once they were in an abandoned home. "How big is your crew?"  
"Just two members, one guy and one woman. Is this your house?" Luffy asked as he sat down comfortably in a sofa.

"No. My works keeps me on the move. I don't know whose house it is. The town is practically deserted. Everyone wants to stay as far from the tavern as possible. That's where buggy and his pirates are." Nami answered, sitting on top of the kitchen table.

"Hmmm..." Luffy hummed before slapping his hands on the table. "Are Nami and his men really that scary?"

"I'M NAMI! BUGGY is the pirate!" Nami yelled as she held her head in her hand. "Don't mix ME up with HIM! Anyways, they say some kids in a village made fun of his nose. Buggy's cannons blew the village to SMITHEREENS. And what's more...I've heard that Buggy has mysterious powers."

"Hmm... I wonder why there's no one around here.." Luffy wondered as he peered out the side window.

"I TOLD YOU! EVERYBODY RAN AWAY 'CAUSE THEY'RE SCARED OF BUGGY!" Nami exploded slamming her fist onto the fist, making the table shake.

"Oh! So you're looting the abandoned house?" Luffy smiled, oblivious to Nami's anger.

"OF COURSE NOT! I ROB PIRATES NOT VILLAGERS!" Nami screamed, her anger flying everywhere. "I'm not some low-down looter! You're giving me a headache!"

"Take it easy! Haha!" Luffy laughed, crossing his arms in amusement.

Sighing, Nami regained her posture before firmly stating her goal. "I've got to get a hundred million berries! Then I'm going to buy a certain village!"

"Buy a village? For a hundred million berries? That's a lot money, even for a great pirate..." Luffy hummed before noticing Nami speaking again.

"I've got a plan... See this?" She said, taking out a rolled map that was hidden in her shirt. "I just stole it. It's a map of the grand line! After I steal Buggy the clown's treasure, I'm going to head for the grand line and then I'll steal the treasures of even bigger pirates!" Nami smiled at her plan before sitting in front of Luffy. "What do you think? Team up with me, and you'll make a fortune! I could use a tough guy like you. We'll split the loot 50-50!"

"Hey!" Luffy yelled, startling Nami from her plan. "Do you know anything about navigating?"

"What?!" Nami screamed, a little offended from Luffy's question. "Of course I do! I'm the best navigator around! I love the sea!"

"Wow! That's great!" Luffy exclaimed, his hands and arms in the air. "We're headed for the grand line too!"

"What! Really?!" Nami screamed in joy but soon deflated once Luffy announced that he was a pirate.

"No way! Hmph.. I didn't even know you were a pirate! Forget everything I said! I'd never team up with you! I get it..You're after some fantastic treasure and you keep the map in that straw hat of yours."

"I told you, there's no map in my hat! Geez!" Luffy huffed as Nami asked the question again.

"Then why is that raggedy old hat, so precious to you, liar!" Nami pointed, crossing her arms in fustration.

"I treasure this hat because a friend gave it to me a long time ago. That's when swore I'd gather a crew and become a pirate." Luffy smiled as he held his precious hat in his hand.

"Hmph! Pirates, phooey! These are crazy times." Nami spat out as if the word "pirates" made her sick. "IF THERE'S ONE THING IN THIS WORLD I REALLY HATE,,IT'S PIRATES! BUT I LOVE MONEY! AND TANGERINES!"

"So...how about it? Want to be my navigator?" Luffy asked later as he saw Nami deep in thought.

"Forget about it!"

"Please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"Wait. Since you really need a navigator, I'll consider it on one condition."

"Oh! What's your condition?" Luffy asked, almost bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"Just a little thing. It's nothing really. Go with me to see Buggy."

"Ok you got it! Let's go!~" Luffy laughed as he shot out of his seat heading straight towards the door.

"Where is this buggy?"

"Hold on, I have to get ready." Nami called out, grabbing some rope.

"Hey what's that rope for?" Luffy asked, once they were on their way to face Buggy.

"Oh, I always carry a rope." Nami innocently smiled, smirking inside.

….

"It's just at the end of this street." Nami stated, following behind the oblivious Luffy. "That's where the tavern where the pirates hang out."

"So, what are we going to do there?" Luffy asked, looking around, noticing that there was no one in sight.

"Well.." Nami drawled, holding out her rope. "You'll see!.."

"Huh?" Luffy questioned, finally noticing Nami tying his hands and legs together.

"When we get there.. Mr. Pirate – breeches!"  
"Hey what are you doing?!" Luffy screamed at Nami, trying to escape the strong ropes.

"Just doing my job..."

…..

"Hey Buggy!~ I want t Y!~" A drunk female voice called out to the mighty Buggy pirate.

"Oh god.. who got her fucking drunk?!" Captain Buggy screamed and groaned at the same time.

"Woo!~ I love parties!~" She screamed as she came out from the pile of empty liquor bottles. "My name is Shiro and I love to fucking PARTY!~~" She sang out, quite horribly in fact. "You know I'm really sad.. WAHH!" Shiro soon burst into tears as she wildly swung her empty bottle that was in her right hand. "I just can't do this anymore! I need someone to cuddle with!" Shiro hiccuped as she crawled towards to Buggy. "Buggy-sama~" She cooed as her glazed emerald eyes searched Buggy's face. She soon propped herself on top of Buggy's hips.

"Uh...S-Shiro.." Buggy stammered as his face turned bright red like his nose.

"Shhh.." Shiro whispered placing her index finger on top of Buggy's lips, silencing him. Flipping her blonde hair to one shoulder, and her emerald eyes sparkling, she..

"FELL ASLEEP?!" Buggy shouted in shock. "SHE FELL ASLEEP?!"

"CAPTN BUGGY!" A panicked looking follower of Buggy's shouted, "It's the map stealer! She just walked in the door.."

"Ha! She finally came! Here hold her!" Buggy laughed as he threw Shiro's limp sleeping body to his crew mate, who quickly wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve.

"Aye!" He smiled as he carried Shiro's body to an overgrown lion. "Look Richie! It's her! The tigress empress!"

"Oof!" Luffy grunted as he was forcefully pushed to the ground.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY! I'VE CAPTURED THE THIEF! AND HERE'S YOUR MAP!" Nami yelled as she held out the map for proof.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Luffy growled as Nami gave him a cocky smile.

"Hmm...you're returning the map? What's this about?" Buggy smiled evilly, as he was trying to decide if Nami was lying or not.

"I had a dispute with my employer. He's an idiot, so I thought I'd join up with you!" Nami smiled innocently even when Buggy allowed her to join the crew.

"Hmp! Just forget about joining my crew, now!" Luffy childishly huffed as he was locked up in a small cage, his hands and legs still wrapped.

"Hey let's celebrate! Cheers for Nami!" Shiro yelled, popping out of nowhere, a mug full of strong liquor.

"Yeah!"

"Woo!"

"You're hot- I MEAN CHEERS!"  
Shouts soon filled the pub as men cheered for Nami and was currently cheering for Shiro, who was on her god-knows-how-many drinks.

"Everybody raise a glass! Live it up, men! Here's to our next conquest!" Buggy shouted and laughed, holding out glasses.

"Yeah! Woo!" Shiro screamed, "RAISE YOUR FUCKING GLASS!"

"I LIKE YOUR SPUNK SHIRO!" Buggy shouted back. "NAMI! ARE YOU KNOCKIN'EM BACK?!"

"AYE AYE, CAP'N BUGGY!" Shiro and Nami both shouted back, laughing at the drunk men around them.

"Whhoo! Yea-oh no.."Shiro gasped as she grasped her stomach, rushing out to empty out her stomach in an empty barrel. "Bleh.." She moaned before sliding down and sitting down on the floor.

"Hey are you alright?" Nami asked in concern as she noticed Shiro on the floor clutching her head and stomach. All Nami got as an answer was a gurgle and moan mixed together. "Here.." Nami gently gave Shiro a bottle to drink.

"Thanks." Shiro wheezed as she chugged down the whole bottle in one gulp.

"Oh no wait! That's not water!" Nami gasped as she realized that the bottle in her right hand, which she gave to Shiro was actually straight vodka.

"Woo wee!~" Shiro laughed as she swayed back and forth, once finishing her bottle. "Hey! Hey! You're pretty!"

"Uh thanks.." Nami slowly replied as she noticed Shiro's glazed emerald eyes searching her face and was slowly crawling over to her. "Uh..I think you're really drunk.."

"No no.. I need to...to.." Shiro stammered, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Hey, I'll get you some wate-Wah!" Nami screamed as Shiro grabbed her arms and flipped her body over on the ground.  
"I want to touch your hair. It's like-like on fire..." Shiro whispered as she climbed on top of Nami's hips.

"Yo guys! Check this out! Two hot chicks are about to get it on!" One drunk guy pointed out, his nose already dripping with blood.

"WOO!"  
"U-Uhh...Y-you n-nneed to get off..." Nami stammered, paralyzed in shock as Shiro reached out to pat her orange hair.

"Okay!" Shiro laughed, jumping off of Nami's body, grabbing a bottle from somewhere and chugging the whole contents down. "WHO'S READY TO PARTY!?"

"Damn..."

"They were so close.." Two drunk men muttered in disappointment, before chugging away in sorrow.

….

**CHOMP**

**CHANG CHANG**

"Looks like they're having fun...That's what pirate's supposed to do!" Luffy huffed as he chewed on the iron bars of his cage.

"How ya doin' 'boss'?" Nami teased as she sat in front of Luffy's cage.

"Let me out of here! And get me something to eat! I'm starving!" Luffy demanded as he continued to chew through his cage.

"Here.." Nami said as she tossed in some food for Luffy to eat.

"MM! You're not so bad! Maybe I'll let you join my crew after all!" Luffy laughed, with his mouth full of the food Nami gave him.

"NEVER!" Nami shouted. "Don't you realize what's going to happen to you? They'll probably sell you off somewhere. But hey, if my plan works...maybe I'll give you the key to this cage. Really, you don't seem so bad...for a pirate."

"Then let me out NOW!" Luffy shouted as he wiggled around.

"HAHAHA!" Buggy laughed as he appeared behind Nami. "You picked the wrong partner, little thief!"

"Partner? She's not partner!" Luffy huffed as he glared at Buggy.

"Not anymore, eh? Can't blame you! She betrayed you, after all?!" Buggy laughed and swung his bottle. "The punishment for trying to steal my treasure is severe! I've already decided what your fate shall be."

"Are you going let me go?"

"That's right, I'm going to let you go..OF COURSE I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! LOAD THE SPECIAL BUGGY BALLS!"  
"HORRAY!"

"BUGGY BALL READY CAP'N!"

"VERY WELL! NOW FOR A DEMONSTRATION...OF POWER!"

The buggy pirates aimed the canon to the village and then..

**BOOMM**

The village was completely ground level by the time the sound went down.

"BREATHTAKING!" Buggy laughed crazily as he held out a fist. "THAT WOULD HAVE LEVELED A SMALLER TOWN! WITH THESE BUGGY BALLS—AND THE SPECIAL POWERS I GOT FROM EATING THE DEVIL FRUIT-I'LL RULE THE GRAND LINE! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, GIRLIE! PROVE YOUR LOYALTY BY BLOWING YOUR FORMER BOSS INTO MINCEMEAT WITH THIS BUGGY BALL!" Buggy screamed as he positioned the canon at Luffy.

"SHOW ME YOU'RE RUTHLESS ENOUGH TO HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD! KILL YOU FORMER BOSS!"

".." Luffy only looked with mild interest as he watched Nami hesitate in her steps.

"Y-You want me to..k-kill him?" Nami stammered as she sweat in nervousness. "Th-that's okay, captain Buggy...I don't need to do that... Hey let's just drink some more instead?! Let's forget about that loser!" "DO IT." Buggy growled as he glared at Nami.

"Uh.."

"DO IT NOW! BLOW HIM TO PIECES!"

"BLAST HIM! BLAST HIM!"

"BLOW HIM APART!"

"DO IT!"  
"NAMI! STOP STALLING AND LIGHT THE FUCKING CANON!" Buggy screamed as he stomped his feet on the ground in frustration.

"Your hands are shaking." Luffy smiled, smirking as he saw Nami freeze in her tracks. "That's what you get...for going up against pirates UNPREPARED!"

"Unprepared?! You mean not being prepared to kill someone like it's nothing? Is that what "prepared" means to a pirate?" Nami shakily asked.

"QUIT STALLINGG!"

"BLAST HIM!"

"IT MEANS BEING PREPARED TO RISK YOUR OWN LIFE!" Luffy smirked as he stared Nami down.

"DO IT!"

"Oh Nami you silly girl!~ Don't you know how to fire a canon?~" Shiro popped up, singing, as she lit a match up. "It's so easy!~ Just put the flame to the fuse an-"

**SMACK**

With a powerful smack from Nami's staff, Shiro was forcefully thrown to the ground.

"HUH?!"  
"Eh?! SHIRO?!" Luffy screamed as he noticed that Shiro was going to light up the canon. "HEY! WHAT'S THE DEAL SHIRO?!"

"TRAITOR! AND AFTER I WELCOMED YOU INTO MY CREW!" Buggy screamed in anger.

"Whoa, are you going to save me after all?" Luffy asked, disregarding the fact that Shiro was bleeding from her temple.

"Don't be stupid!" Nami shouted back, her staff in front of her. "I just got carried away.. I just don't want to become a low-down murderer like all of you! YOU PIRATED TOOK SOMEONE DEAR TO ME..I'LL NEVER BECOME WHAT I HATE!"  
"Oh...so that's why you hate pirates." Luffy hummed in thought.

"AH THE FUSE IS LIT! UH-OH! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Luffy panicked as he chewed through the cage more furiously than ever.

**Fsssss**

"LITTLE GIRL, YOU TRIED TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! FOR THAT, YOU DIE!" Buggy shouted, pointing as men charged, weapons in hand.

"DIE!"  
"The fuse is still lit..." Nami whispered as she looked back to see the fuse getting shorter and shorter.

**Fsssss**

"DARN! I'LL BE BLOWN TO BITS!" Luffy screamed.

"You missed!" Nami shouted as she ducked to avoid a spear to her neck.

"NO WAY! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" Luffy shouted as he continued to chew through the iron cage.

**Fssss**

"Ah!" Nami screamed as she noticed the fuse was only a few inched long. "AGGH!" She grunted as she held the short fuse in her hands.

"HEY! LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Luffy warned as he saw multiple men aiming their swords at Nami's head.

Nami shut her eyes tightly, anticipating the painful death that would soon follow...but never came?

**CLANG**

"Huh?"

"How many pirates does it take to handle one girl?" A gruff deep voice growled that was soon followed by a happy Luffy.

"ZORO!"

"You hurt?" Zoro asked Nami once he flung the men back with his sword.

"No..no I'm okay.." Nami stammered as she looked at Zoro in awe.

"Phew! I'm glad you found me! Now get me out of here!" Luffy laughed in relief.

"Always goofing around...First you fly off with a bird, and now you're playing in some cage..Fool!" Zoro said as he tapped his sword on his shoulder.

"Hey..Did he just call that guy Z-Zoro?!" One man stammered as he dropped his sword in shock.  
"What's Zoro the pirate hunter doing talking to that thief?" One man shouted in confusion.

"Eh Zoro?!" Shiro exclaimed as she rose from the ground, eyes wildly searching for the moss-head. "Zoro!~" Shiro cried as she ran to Zoro, tears streaming down her face. "Z-Zoro!" Shiro bawled as she ran up to Zoro, giving him a giant hug.

"The hell?! Shiro?!" Zoro exclaimed in surprise as he was thrown into a hug. "The hell? Were you drinking?! You reek like vodka and alcohol!"

"Zoro! I missed you! Zoro!" Shiro continued to bawl into Zoro's shirt as Zoro awkwardly had his hands in the air.

"Uh..Shiro are you okay? Are you drunk?" Zoro asked as he held out Shiro, holding Shiro by her shoulders.

"Pbbt! Ha!" Shiro laughed as she waved off Zoro's hands that was grabbing her shoulders. "Me? Drunk?! Ha! Wait...you're hair!" She gasped in shock as she pointed to Zoro's hair.

"What?" Zoro asked as he frantically patted his head down.

"It's...it's...FUCKING GREEN!" Shiro screamed as she poked Zoro's head frantically.

"H-hey stop it!" Zoro screamed as he grabbed Shiro's finger mid-air.

"..." Shiro put her head down in shame as her body shook.

"Oi Shiro are you alright?!" Zoro screamed, now scared with the random emotional bursts from Shiro.

"WAH!" Shiro cried loudly, fat tears rolling down her face. "Zoro doesn't like me anymore!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro shouted. "I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"NOO! MY LIFE IS OVER!" Shiro screamed as she dropped to her knees, hands on her face and her blonde hair soaked with tears.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro, eh?" Buggy casually asked, interrupting the embarrassing scene. "You must have come to capture me!"

"Tch. I gave up pirate hunting, I have no interest in you." Zoro coolly disregarded Buggy but was watching Shiro in interest, who was in the corner picking petals off of a flower while muttering "Does he like me, does he like me not?"

"Well, I am interested in you. Killing you will be a nice feather in my cap." Buggy smiled as he took out star knifes, twirling them in his fingers.

"Get him captain Buggy! Cut him into pieces!" Men shouted and roared in excitement.

"Give me all you got, pirate hunter, cause I'm about to get a look at you blood!" Buggy shouted as he drew out the knifes.

"You asked for it!"

**SLISH!**

"Hey that was too easy!" Luffy exclaimed as he saw Buggy's body in pieces.

"No way!" Nami gasped as she too saw the body pieces.

"Heh heh.." Buggy's men laughed and smirked under their breath.

"likes me..like me not...likes me..LIKES ME NOT?! AW FUCK NO!" Shiro screamed as the last petal stated that Zoro did not like her back. "THIS IS BULL! ZORO!" She got up, crushed flower in her hand, and was making her way towards Zoro.

"Hmph! That was almost disappointing.." Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"Heh heh heh.." Buggy's men continued to laugh under their breath even though their leader's body was everywhere.

"Hey Zolo get me out of here!" Luffy shouted, reminding Zoro of his task.

"We can't open this without a key. These bars are too thick for me to cut through." Zoro said as he examined the iron cage."

"Oh.." Luffy sighed, saddened.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH! HA! HA!" The men erupted into laughter, laughing hysterically, holding their stomachs, and crying.

"Very funny..Now hand over the keys to this cage before I get cranky." Zoro growled as he glared at the laughing men.

"Those guys are creepy.." Luffy sweat dropped as he watched the men roar with laughter.

"Zoro!~ Zoro!" Shiro yelled as she ran towards the group. "Guess what I found out! This is such Bull crap! Can you believe this?! This thing told me that you don't like me! Ha! What bullcr-"

**CHUNK**

**THUD**

"**SHIRO**!"

* * *

**AWW SNAP!**

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPENNN?! AWW SHIZZNUTS!**

**HA AND ISN'T DRUNK SHIRO FUNNY AS HELL?! SHE IS ONE EMOTIONAL GIRL...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**NIERSALVATION  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY! :)**

* * *

"SHIRO?!" Zoro and Luffy yelled out as Shiro's limp body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What the-?! That hand?!" Nami screamed, her eyes wide with shock.

"BWA HAHA HAHA HA!" Buggy's men roared with laughter as they saw Shiro's body.

**FWIP**

Buggy's hand unlatched itself from Shiro's quivering body as blood flooded out of her deep wound.

"The hand! It's floating!" Zoro shouted in shock, as the hand floated in the air, the knife dripping with blood.

"The Chop Chop fruit!" Buggy's voice screamed, as his body floated in the air, assembling itself. "That's the devil fruit I ate! You can slice and dice me but you can't kill me! I'm a chop-chop man!"

"His body is back together! I thought the stories about devil fruit were just myths!" Nami gasped.

"Shiro!" Zoro shouted, as he ran to pick up Shiro. "Hey! Get up!"

"...Z-Zoro?.." Shiro mumbled as she opened up her hazy emerald eye, grunting in pain as Zoro tried to make her sit up.

"HA HA! I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO SHUT THE STUPID NOISY GIRL UP!" Buggy laughed as he twirled the bloody knife in his hand.

"Chop-chop man? That guy's a freak!" Luffy shouted before thinking in thought. "Wait..I'm a gum-gum man..hm.."

"Roronoa Zoro! You never had a chance to defeat me!" Buggy grinned. "Looks like I missed Shiro's vital... but she still took a serious wound!"

"The hell is wrong with him?!" Zoro grumbled under his breath and he gently placed Shiro's unconscious body next to Luffy's cage.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!"

"FINISH HER!"

"FINISH HER!"  
"HEY! STABBING SOMEONE IN THE BACK..THAT'S FIGHTING DIRTY! YOU GOT THAT BIG NOSE?!" Luffy shouted from his cage.

GASP!  
"!"

"You fool! That's the one thing you never-" Nami shouted but was cut off my Buggy's anger.

"YOU DARE TO CALL ME 'BIG NOSE'?! TAKE THIS!" Buggy screamed as he threw the same knife from Shiro's body, aiming it at Luffy's head.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled as he noticed the flying knife.

"I swear..I'M GOING TO CLOBBER YOU!" Luffy smirked as he held the knife in his mouth, crushing it into two with his teeth.

"Heh heh.. Clobber me?" Buggy grinned. "HA HA HA! CLOBBER ME?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU FOUR ARE ABOUT TO DIE!"

"Oh no..it's hopeless...we're dead.." Nami moaned as she cried.

"Haha! No way! I'm not going to die!" Luffy laughed, smiling big.

"And just HOW do you intend to clobber me NOW?!" Buggy laughed, as he raised his arms in laughter. "AIN'T THAT A LAUGH BOYS!?"

"ZORO! RUN!" Luffy screamed at Zoro, shocking him a bit.

"HUH?! WHAT?! I'm not going anywhere! We're trying to save you!They'll kill you the moment we go!"

One look from Luffy told Zoro to trust him.

"Oh..Gotcha.."

"RORONOA ZORO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" Buggy screamed as he threw two daggers toward him.

**KLANG KLANG**

With a swift motion, Zoro easily blocked off Buggy's attack.

"AHAHA! ZORO'S RUNNING AWAY! HE WON'T ESCAPE CAP'N BUGGY!"

"UNGH!" Zoro grunted as he pushed the canon back, aiming towards to Buggy and his crew.

"AHH! THE BIG CANON'S POINTED AT US!"  
"YAHHH! AND IT'S LOADED WITH ONE OF MY BUGGY BALLS!" Buggy screamed, pulling his hair.

"LIGHT THIS THING!" Zoro shouted at Nami.

"RIGHT!"  
"HURRY!"

"NOOO!"

"LOOK OUT!"

**KABOOOOMMM**

"Now it's our chance!" Zoro huffed as gently picked up Shiro's body. "Who are you anyway?" He asked Nami who was looking at the destroyed area.

"I'm.. a thief.."

"Actually..she's our new navigator!" Luffy grinned.

"What are you talking about?! Are you crazy?! And shouldn't you be trying to get out of that cage?!" Nami shouted as she glared at the tied Luffy.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe you're right.."

"Heh, no problem..you just stay in the cage." Zoro smirked as he positioned Shiro's body on one shoulder before lifting Luffy's cage on the other shoulder.

"Zoro! Don't do this! You'll strain yourself!" Luffy called out from the cage.

"Heh! I DO THINGS MY OWN WAY! SO DON'T GIVE ME ANY BULL SHIT ABOUT IT!" Zoro shouted back as he easily held both Luffy's cage and Shiro body.

"HEY! WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Buggy shouted as the smoke cleared.

"THEY'RE GONE CAPTAIN!"

"ZORO...NAMI..SHIRO..EVEN THE CAGE!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S AN IRON CAGE! IT TOOK FIVE US TO MOVE IT!"

"OH NO! IT'S GONE TOO!"  
"WHAT'S GONE?!" Buggy screamed, frustrated with himself and his stupid crew.

"They key to the cage...someone took it!"

….

**KRASH**

"OOF!" Luffy grunted as his cage was forcefully thrown onto the top of an empty house.

"Phew.." Zoro gasped as he gently placed Shiro's body next to him before crashing on the roof next to her.

"Darn it!" Luffy cursed as he tried to pry open the cage. "If only I could get out of this cage!"

"We're in ..fine mess... now we have to finish what we started.." Zoro grunted as he heard cries from Buggy's crew.

"The tavern?!"

"Empty!"

"Main street?!"

"Not here!"

"NO MORE CLOWNING AROUND! THOSE FOUR ARE TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Buggy screamed as he punched scattered debris in anger. "WHO AM I?!"  
"PIRATE CAPTAIN BUGGY THE CLOWN!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Buggy agreed as he smirked with the title. "CLEARLY WE'RE NOT DEALING WITH COMMON THIEVES! I CONSIDER THIS A DECLARATION OF WAR!"

* * *

**WOO! I LOVE HOW THIS STORY IS GOING! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**NIERSALVATION! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo! I'm on a roll! Enjoy two chapters in one day! :D**

* * *

"LISTEN UP CREW! WE'VE STOLEN TONS OF TREASURE, AND OUR NAME BRINGS TERROR TO ALL WHO HEAR IT! SO ARE WE GOING TO LET FOUR LITTLE LOSERS MAKE FOOLS OF US?!" Buggy screamed, as his crew lined up.

"NO SIR!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"NO SIR!"

"ALL RIGHT, PIPE DOWN! IT'S TIME TO SHOW OUR ENEMIES JUST HOW TERRIFYING WE CAN BE! BRING OUT THE "WILD ANIMAL SHOW"!"

"OH IT MOHJI!"

"Captain Buggy..You called?" Mohji asked as he walked out riding an overgrown lion.

"IT'S TIME FOR MOHJI'S WILD ANIMAL SHOW!"

"MOHJI! MOHJI! CAPTAIN BUGGY'S FIRST MATE! MOHJI THE LION TAMER!"

"May I take Roronoa Zoro's head, Captain Buggy?" Mohji asked as he stared down the excited pirates.

"Heh, take any part you want!"

….

"We should be far enough from that tavern, " Zoro grunted as he dragged Luffy's cage and holding Shiro's body on his shoulder. "They probably won't catch up to us too soon..we got away..for now...but what are we going to do about this cage?"

"I can't do anything stuck inside this thing!" Luffy complained as he struggled with the cage.

**FWUMP**

"It's no use..I'm too tired...got to..rest.." Zoro mumbled as he fell on the ground, closing his eyes, but gasping in surprise when he saw a white dog sitting in front of him.

"Huh?! What's with you, dog?"

"Dog? Hey, a dog!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to reach out and poke it. "Is it real? It's not moving.."

"Who cares...it's his business if he moves or not. Our business is to get you out of here and get Shiro treated." Zoro said as he sat up against a board.

"Maybe it's dead." Luffy said as he poked the dog right in its eye.

**DOINK**

**CHOMP**

"OWW! DUMB DOG! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

**GRR CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP KLANG KLANG**

"LUFFY, STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Zoro shouted as a massive headache formed.

"Dumb dog!" Luffy huffed as he finally pried his finger from the dog's mouth.

"Ugh..wasted..too much energy on fool.." Zoro groaned as he fell on the ground.

"Look at you too, not to criticize, but..is the middle of the street really the best hiding place you could come up with?" Nami sighed as she appeared in front of Zoro, Luffy, and Shiro.

"Oh, it's our navigator!" Luffy and Zoro exclaimed as they looked up.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" Nami exclaimed, stomping her feet. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me.."

"Thank us?" Luffy asked dumbly as he looked up to Nami.

**TING**

"Hey! The key! You stole the key to the cage!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Hmph, yeah sure...I got the stupid key, but I left the map and all the treasure.." Nami huffed sadly.

"This is great! I thought I'd never get out of here!" Luffy grinned, as he grabbed the iron bars, shaking the cage slightly.

"Then the rescue.. was a success..after all!" Zoro laughed as his breathing was back to normal.

"Hey.." Luffy said reaching out to grab the key..

**CHONK**

**GULP**

….

"COUGH IT UP!"Luffy screamed hysterically, chocking the white dog who had swallowed the key. "THAT'S NOT FOOD! GIVE ME THAT KEY!"

"DUMB DOG!"

**YIPE YIPE**

**KLANG KLANG GRRR**

**KLOMP**

"DERN WHIPPER-SNAPPERS! (the hell...the mayor speaks so weird in the english manga...please bare with me...) DON'T YOU PICK ON POOR OLD CHOU-CHOU!" An elderly man yelled out, dressed in some armor, a spear attached to the back.

"Chou-chou?" Nami questioned as she saw the elderly man make his way to them.

"Who are you, old timer?" Zoro asked ruefully, staring down the man.

"Who am I?" he asked, "I'm the mayor of this town..that's who!"

…

"Where did you take Zoro and Shiro?" Luffy asked as Nami and Boodle, the mayor, came back after a few minutes.

"They're both resting. My house is just over there. That girl lost a lot of blood! So I asked the doctor at the refugee camp to stitch her up, and she had to get 15 stitches! The boy wouldn't leave her alone, so he just said that he would rest up too. " Boodle replied as he filled up the dog's bowl.

"The dog's name is Chou-chou?" Nami asked curiously.

"That's right."

"Why is he the only one left in town?" Luffy asked, as he sat comfortably in his cage.

"He's guarding the shop! I just came to feed him." Boodle replied as he pointed out a pet food store Chou-chou was guarding.

"Oh! So he's a guard dog...for a pet food store.." Nami said as she peered at the old building.

"A good friend of mine owned this store. He and Chou-chou opened this little shop. They've got a lot of good memories here and so do I.." Boodle sighed as he remembered old memories.

* * *

"_Chou-chou! You're in charge while I'm gone don't eat up all the merchandise, y'hear?!" An elderly man laughed as he petted Chou-chou. _

_Ruff!_

* * *

"See those wounds? He's been fighting the pirates, protecting his store.." Boodle sighed sadly as he pointed at the many bruises Chou-chou was carrying.

"I'm sure this shop means a lot to his master, but this is just cruel..is he at the refugee shelter with the others?" Nami asked as she felt empathy towards the dog.

"No..he's not..he got sick and passed on.." Boodle sighed as he exhaled a cigarette, tears in his eyes. "He went to the hospital three months ago..."

* * *

_Alright Chou-chou..you're in charge of the shop while I'm in the hospital!"_

_Ruff!_

* * *

"The poor thing.." Nami sighed as she watched the dog scarf down his meal. "You mean he's been watching for his master this whole time?"

"That's what everybody says, but that's not what I think." Boodle smiled fondly at Chou-chou. "He's a smart dog..I think he knows his master is dead."

"Then why does he still guard the store?" Nami asked.

"This is his master's store. It's his treasure. And I think that Chou-chou still guards the store because it's all that's left of his beloved master." Boodle said, taking another puff of his cigarette. "I've been trying to get him to the shelter but he won't budge from this spot. He'd rather starve to death than leave his post."

**ROWAARRR**

"What's that horrible sound?!" Nami screamed as a loud roar echoed throughout the town.

"I-IT MUST BE MOHJI, THE LION TAMER!" Boodle shouted as he dropped his cigarette in shock.

"Something is coming this way." Luffy sighed as he stared at the dog who had finished his meal. "Give me that key, dog!"

**WURF**

"RUNNN!" Boodle screamed as he and Nami both ran at the sight of the overgrown lion and Mohji.

"Well, what have we here..?" Mohji asked as he stared at Luffy, who just crossed his arms and stared back. "I'm Mohji, Buggy's first mate. They call me the lion tamer!"

**GRRR**

"Haha..looks like your friends abandoned you. And after all that effort to get you this far.." Mohji chuckled at Luffy. "Captain Buggy is pretty worked up..you guys stirred up a real hornets' nest."

"Hey, what's with the weird costume?" Luffy asked as he cocked his head.

"WHAT?! COSTUME?!THIS IS MY HAIR!"Mohji screamed as he pointed at his head.

"That just makes it weirder.."

"SHUT UP! Maybe you think you're safe in that cage...if so, then you really don't know who I am.."

Mohji smiled evilly as a plan formed inside his head.

"Is Luffy provoking that guy?" Nami trembled as she looked back, hiding behind a house.

"Is that boy apple-brained?" Boodle asked who was trembling more than Nami.

"There's not an animal alive that I can't control." Mohji bragged and then pointed at Chou-chou. "I can even control that mutt. Shake."

**CHOMP**

"OW!" Mohji screamed as Chou-chou latched onto his hand. "Ahem..you're just a nobody thief.."

"HA HA! Dog got you!" Luffy laughed as Mohji acted like nothing happened.

"You're nothing to me, now tell me where Roronoa Zoro is."

"No!"

"THEN DIE! GET HIM RICHIE!" Mohji commanded Richie, the overgrown lion.

**CHONK**

**KRAK**  
"The cage!" Nami screamed as she saw Richie tore apart the cage like it was jello.

"That boy's a goner!" Boodle screamed, as he trembled in fear.

"Horray! I'm free!" Luffy shouted as he easily removed himself from the broken cage.

With one mighty swing from Richie, Luffy was thrown back to a house, crumbling it in the process.

"Nobody could survive that. Well, serves him right. C'mon Richie. Let's go find Roronoa Zoro. Killing him will give our reputation a big boost." Mohji said as he looked at the broken house before setting eyes at a certain pet food store.

"Oh a pet food store... Richie, you can have a snack, but be quick about it.."

**GRR!**

...

"Wow! What an impact!" Luffy gasped as he dusted himself while looking at the broken down house he was smashed into. "He knocked me through that house and into the street behind it! But at least I'm out of that cage! Okay. Now I'll show all of those clowns..and make that thief, Nami, our navigator!"

* * *

**WOO! MY FINGERS FEELS LIKE ITS ON FIRAHHH! BUT ALL IS GOOD CAUSE I KNOW MY READERS WILL REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**NIERSALVATION**


	15. Chapter 15

**That's right! Another Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"HEY!" Boodle called out, not believing his eyes when he saw Luffy standing on the street perfectly fine.

"Huh?"

"HEY KID! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Boodle called out, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE SURVIVED THAT?!"  
"No big deal." Luffy shrugged.

"But how?! Your body demolished a building and you walk away without a scratch?! That's crazy!" Nami exclaimed as she searched Luffy's body for any scratches, which she found none.

"Good is crazy." Was all Luffy said as he patted his straw hat.

"Why did you all come to this town anyway? Why take on pirates?" Boodle wondered as he asked himself.

**RUFF RUFF!**

"What's with this dog?" Mohji grumbled as he noticed Chou-chou protecting the pet food store. "Does he think he can stop us from entering thats store?"

**RUFF RUFF!**

"You little mutt..." Mohji sighed, "Don't tell me you're guarding this crummy shop?"

**RUFF!**

**SWAP!**

**YIPE!** Chou-chou cried as he was thrown to the ground by Richie's gigantic paw, but got up quickly and charged towards Richie's paw and held on tight and memories flooded inside his head.

* * *

"_Look Chou-chou! The store's all finished! You and me will make it prosper together!" _

_Ruff!_

* * *

With an angry growl, Richie thew the Chou-chou to the ground, blood flowing freely everywhere.

* * *

"_Business is awful slow..."_

_Ruff! _

"_Having a rough time, eh? Fine, then I'll buy some pet food to eat!" Boodle smiled, giving his friend some berries._

"_Ha ha ha! You look like a dog but I didn't know you ate like one too!"_

"_You idiot! I'm trying to help you!" Boodle shouted but soon laughing with his friend together. _

* * *

**RUFF RUFF!**

Chou-chou slowly stood on shaky legs and tried to look as menacing as possible.

**GRRR!**

"My-oh-my!" Mohji grinned, laughing to himself as he saw the dog struggling to get up. "You don't know when to quit! Is your favorite food in here doggy?"

* * *

"_We sold 100 boxes today!" Chou-chou's master sighed as he eased himself into his bath. _

_Ruff!_

"_Chou-chou! How many times have I told you not to eat the merchandise!" He shouted._

"_Heh heh! That's the smartest, bravest dog in town, miss!" He chuckled loudly, bragging about Chou-chou._

"_Alright Chou-chou. You're in charge of the shop while I'm in the hospital."_

* * *

**GRRR!**

**RUFF RUFF!**

….

"I'm going to for Zoro and Shiro. I'd better find them before that weird costume guy does." Luffy said, already walking away from Nami and Boodle.

"DON'T TALK CRAZY! NEXT TIME THAT LION WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" Boodle warned, but Luffy just waved it off and started his way down the street. But soon walking, the same pet food store Chou-chou was protecting was bursting in flames. Poor Chou-chou was crying and howling at the sight, and could only look at the horrible scene.

**RUFF! RUFF!**

...

**DOOOOMM!**

"..? You!" Mohji gasped as he saw Luffy standing in front of him and Richie. "Didn't I just deal with you?! You should be dead!"

"It takes more than a little kick to kill me!" Luffy smiled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm a rubber man!"

"Rubber man? You've got the devil's own luck, boy. But that hit must have scrambled your brains." Mohji laughed at Luffy, "You'd have to be crazy...TO TANGLE WITH ME AGAIN! RICHIE, BITE HIS HEAD OFF! KILL HIM!"

With a mighty roar, Richie shot forward, mouth wide, ready to bite Luffy's head.

"It'll take more than that lion.." Luffy started, coiling his arms together, "to kill ME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR ARMS?! HOW CAN YOU-?!" Mohji yelled as he saw Luffy's arms coiling together and stretching to unbelievable lengths.

Placing the coiled arms around the lion's mouth, Luffy slammed the lion onto his back, while Richie spun out of control.

"GOMU GUMU NO TSUCHI!"

**KRACK**

"RICHIE?!"Mohji screamed in shock, tears streaming down his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FREAK?!"

"Hmph!" Luffy huffed as he stepped to see Richie's face deep inside the ground, hind legs sticking out.

"Long time ago, I ate the devil fruit.:

"THE DEVIL FRUIT?! YOU ATE THE DEVIL'S FRUIT LIKE CAPTAIN BUGGY?!" Mohji screamed as he trembled in fear. "Okay! Okay! I'll give you all the gold you want! J-just let me apologize and go! Alive!"

"It's too late for apologizes.." Luffy started to say as he remembered Chou-chou crying. "They won't bring that dog's treasure back! THAT'S WHY I CAME...TO CLOBBER YOU!"

"WAHH! YOU'RE STRECTCHING AGAIN!" Mohji screamed as Luffy stretched his arms, grabbing Mohji's shirt.

"TAKE THIS!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!NOOOOO!PLEASE! HELP M-"

**SPLAK!**

With a sickening 'splak', Luffy threw Mohji's body straight to the ground, creating a crater from the force.

...

By now, the fire died down and Chou-chou whined at the sight of his beloved treasure, burned and ashes everywhere.

"Pirates! They're all the same!" Nami cried, as she saw Chou-chou sitting in front of the burned house. "They take away what's most precious and laugh! Hmph! You're still alive!" Nami laughed as she glared at Luffy, who was walking towards her and Boodle. "I was hoping that lion would eat you!"  
"Hey, what the..?" Boodle noticed as he saw Nami getting ready to jump at Luffy.

"I OUGHT A KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, BEFORE YOU CAN GET A CREW AND GO PILLAGE SOME TOWN!" Nami shouted as Boodle held her back.

"Now, simmer down!:

"Heh, you don't stand a chance agaisnt me!~" Luffy teased, sticking out his tongue at Nami.

"THEN LET'S HAVE IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Nami screamed, as Luffy walked away from her.

"Calm down! What's wrong with you?!" Boodle exclaimed, straining to hold Nami back.

**Plunk!**

With a gentle hand, Luffy carefully placed a half-burned box of pet food in front Chou-chou.

"Hey..." Luffy said as he sat down next to Chou-chou, "That's all I could save for you, boy! The rest got eaten, or burned...You did good! You fought well! I didn't get to see you in action..but I know you did good!" Luffy praised as he looked at the bloody Chou-chou.

**Chomp**

**Shuf Shuf**

Grabbing the half-burned box, Chou-chou gott up and started to walk away, but gave a final bark, making Luffy grin widely.

"Thanks! Good luck to you too!" Luffy called back as he watched Chou-chou's body walk away, tail wagging a mile per minute.

* * *

"MOHJI WAS DEFEATED?!" Buggy screamed in shock, but regained his posture as he commanded, "READY MY SPECIAL BUGGY BALLS! TEATIME'S OVER KIDDIES! WE'RE GOING TO LIGHT UP THIS TOWN, UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"

* * *

**WOO! Another chapter posted so soon! WOO! But ugh, I want this arc to end and I want Shiro to meet Sanji! I already have this funny scene in mind! *HEEHEEHEE* And wasn't drunk Shiro funny?! God, wait until she gets drunk in front of Sanji!.. HEHEEE Shiro gets REAL emotional when drunk and gets...sexual... HA! WAIT UNTIL SANJI MEETS HER DRUNK! HA! SANJI WILL EXPLODE! HAHA! LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XOXO**

**NIERSALVATION**


	16. Chapter 16

**Miss me?! Well I'm back bitches!~ Enjoy another chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, sorry I yelled at you!" Nami said cheerfully as she made her way to Luffy.

"Huh? Oh, that's okay. I know you lost someone to pirates. I understand, " Luffy replied as he dusted himself off the ground. "Not that I want to hear the details or anything.."

"UNGRRR!" Boodle strained as he clenched his fists together. "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T STAND THEM ANYMORE! THEIR CRUEL BULLYING! NOT AFTER THE WAY CHOUCHOU AND THIS KID FOUGHT BACK SO BRAVELY! WHAT KIND OF MAYOR STANDS BACK AND WATCHES HIS TOWN BE DESTROYED?!"

"Mayor, please calm down!" Nami shouted, as she tried to calm down the hysterical mayor.

"SOMETIMES A MAN'S GOTTA DO WHAT A MAN'S GOTTA DO!" Boodle screamed as he turned to Luffy, "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, SONNY?!"

"That's right! You said it old man!" Luffy encouraged, adding more oil to the fire.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Nami screamed as she grabbed Luffy's neck.

"Forty years of hard work! At first, it was just a few homes.." The mayor remembered, "But, slowly our members grew. We worked hard, cleared the land. Over time people came and opened shops. At look at us now! We're a thriving port! We old timers built this town from nothing! It's OUR life's work! THIS TOWN AND ITS PEOPLE ARE MY TREASURE! I'D BE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAYOR IF I DIDN'T TRY TO PROTECT THE TOWN! I'M GOING TO FIGHT!"

**"FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!"** Buggy's voice screamed as the Buggy ball shot through the streets where Luffy, Nami, and the mayor were standing.

The extreme force made the three fall, and ruined houses around them.

"My house! It's ruined!" Boodle shouted as he saw the remains of his destroyed house.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled, "ZORO AND SHIRO WERE IN THERE!"

"Could those kids have survived that?!"

"Hey Zoro, Shiro! Are you alive?!" Luffy shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Ungh!" Zoro groaned as he made his way out of the debris. "That's one heck of an alarm clock!"

"Hey, you're alive!" Luffy laughed as he saw Zoro slowly get up.

"Ugh...oh shit! Shiro!" Zoro yelled as he remembered Shiro was in the same house as him. "Hey! Shiro!"

"Bleh.." Shiro moaned as she clawed her way out of some wooden boards, "The fuck...Agh!" She cried as she held her head in her hands, "Why the hell does it feel like I was hungover?!"

"Ah! Shiro's alive too!" Luffy cried as he saw Shiro struggling.

"Hey! Where's my dress?!" Shiro yelled as she noticed she was wearing a tight black tank top and loose cargo pants, topped off with hiking boots. "No! That one was special! Ugh, hey at least on the bright side, I do have to say..I look hot in this tank top! Though...it is pretty low cut..." Finally noticing the others, Shiro smiled as she waved, "HEY GUYS!~"

"...How could anyone live through that?!" Nami wondered as she saw Shiro giggling and Zoro shaking his head at her antics.

"That tears it!" The mayor cried as he slapped his hand onto his chest, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WON'T LOSE A SECOND TOWN TO THOSE SEA RATS! These pirates show up, think they can do as they please...But I won't let'em wreck forty years of hard work! I'm the MAYOR! I won't take this sitting down! It's time to fight!" Boodle cried as he charged towards Buggy.

"Mayor! Wait, please!" Nami cried as she held tightly onto his armor.

"LET ME GO GIRLIE!"

"Getting yourself killed won't accomplish anything! You're being reckless!"

"I KNOW I'M BEING RECKLESS!" Boodle cried, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "BUGGY THE CLOWN! PREPARE TO FACE THE MAYOR!" Boodle screamed as he tore away from Nami.

"The mayor...he was crying!" Nami gasped as she felt her hands trembling.

"Hey! Who was that?" Shiro asked as she saw Boodle's figure getting smaller and smaller.

"The mayor." Zoro replied.

"Oh, okay."

"He looks like a poodle!" Shiro laughed, "Ugh!" She cried as she held her side. "Ow! The fuck?!"  
"Oh that's right..you were stabbed.." Nami said as she examined the wound on Shiro's back, which went all the way down to her right hip.

"How?!"

"You were drunk, and you got too crazy.."Nami replied, "Oh good, it didn't reopen."

"I WAS DRUNK?!" Shiro screamed, "Tell me! What happened?! Oh god...it must be so embarrassing..!"

"You wel-"

"Don't!" Shiro hushed Nami, placing a finger on her mouth. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"It didn't look like the mayor was crying to me!" Luffy said as he remembered what Nami had said before.

"Heh things are finally going to be fun!" Zoro laughed.

"Ha ha ha! You're right!" Luffy agreed, laughing.

"This is no laughing matter!" Nami screamed as she threatened to hit the two.

"Don't worry, I like that old man! I won't let him get killed!" Luffy said, grinning widely.  
"How can you just stand there laughing? What do you get out of this anyway?" Nami asked as she watched Shiro trying to undo the stitches. "Stop it!" She screamed as she slapped Shiro's hand away.

"But it itches, Nami!" Shiro whined, as she nursed her hand.

"We're headed for the "Grand line"! We'll steal that map back and then we can go there together!" Luffy shouted as he held out his hand, "Join with us! You want that map and all that treasure right?"

"Hmp, I won't be a pirates!" Nami huffed but nonetheless, agreed to Luffy's plan, "Let's just say that we'll "join forces" to work together for a common goal!"

"Woo!" Shiro cried as she jumped in the air, "Let's fucking party!"

"Wait, you're coming together too? What about your wounds?" Nami cried as she slapped Shiro's back.

"It got better." Shiro said as she fastened her golden dagger around her waist.

"Impossible! What about you Zoro?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about my reputation than my guts. Right now, I've got a score to settle!" Zoro grinned as he tied the famous black bandanna around his head, "Let's do it."

"I can't wait!" Luffy smiled as he cracked his knuckles, "ready guys?"

"So ready!"

"Let's go."

"You three are crazy!" Nami sighed as she followed the crazy crew. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**HEHEHE NAMI YOU HAVE NO IDEAA!~ YOU GUYS KNOW THE DEAL, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XOXO**

**NIERSALVATION**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter uploaded so quick! I really want to hear your guys's output on this story so far! PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Who are you...?" Buggy sneered as Boodle bravely stepped up to him, "And what's your death wish?"

"I'M BOODLE AND I'VE BEEN MAYOR OF THIS TOWN SINCE YOU WERE PILLAGING NURSERIES! I'M HERE TO CHALLANGE YOU!" Boodle screamed as he held out his spear out to Buggy.

"HAHAHA! DOES HE REALLY THINK HE CAN BEAT THE CAPTAIN?!" Buggy's crew howled with laughter.

"Cap'n Buggy..." A thin male trailed off as he appeared behind Buggy.

"What is it Cabaji?"

"Leave him to me, sir." Cabaji smirked as he easily drew a sword from him mouth and expertly jumped off the railing on his unicycle.

"WOO! LOOK AT HIM GO!"

"It's been a while, "Cabaji smiled as he twirled a small knife with his left hand and held the same sword that was in his mouth in the other, "I don't want to get rusty!"

"GO EM CABAJI!" Men cheered as they screamed out his name.

"Avast, fool!" Buggy sneered from the rooftop, "He challenged ME! You stay out of this!"

"Aw! We won't be able to see Cabaji's acrobatic show!" Men booed at Buggy.

"Why are you challenging me?! A little too old to be making a name for yourself aren't you?" Buggy laughed as he pointed to Boodle.

"THIS TOWN IS MY TREASURE! AND I'M GOING TO PROTECT IT!"

"Huh? You senile old fool! Treasure here is for termites! GOLD and JEWELS are treasure!" Buggy screamed, laughing at Boodle's trembling body. "Treasure sparkles and makes its possessor a king! THIS DUMP OF YOURS DOESN'T SPARKLE, IT ROTS! ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE!"

"SHUT UP!" Boodle screamed as he had enough with Buggy's insults, "I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS FOR THIS TOWN! NOW GET DOWN HERE!"

"Heh, get down there? Why should I?!" Buggy growled as his hand shot down to Boodle's neck.

"ACK! Y-You..m-monster!" Boodle hacked as he held out a trembling fist. "Th-this is nothing! ARGHHH!"  
"What's that?! You trying to beat me...it's impossible!" Buggy laughed as he squeezed Boodle's neck even harder. "You dare to order ME down there?! Do you know who you're talking to? ANSWER ME! WHAT'S MY NAME?!"  
'I can't die! Not before I get revenge!' Boodle mentally screamed as he tried to claw his way out of Buggy's grasp.

Receiving no answer from Boodle, Buggy just squeezed Boodle's neck even harder as blood starting to spill out from Boodle's mouth.

"SOON, I SHALL RULE THE GRAND LINE! AND ALL THE GLITTERING TREASURE WILL BE MINE! HA HA! ALL THE TREASURE IN THE WORLD! I'LL HAVE IT ALL, NOBODY ELSE!" Buggy yelled as he laughed even harder, "This miserable stinking town is your treasure eh? Then be glad you won't live to see what I do to it!"  
"W-why curse you!" Boodle spoke as he was finally able to scream, "Come down and fight like a man!"

"You're not worth the effort!" Buggy sneered,

"I WON'T LET YOU WRECK THIS TOWN! COME AND FIGHT ME!" Boodle continued to shout, almost passing out from the lack of oxygen.

"THE KID IN THE STRAWHAT!" Buggy yelled in surprise as Boodle's neck was pryed off from Buggy's floating hand.

"I'M BACK!" Luffy yelled as he held onto Buggy's shaking hand tightly, "I TOLD YOU I'M GOING TO CLOBBER YOU!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!' Buggy said, as his hand attached itself back, "You three must enjoy pain...BUT THIS TIME YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!"

"Have fun fighting boys...I'm just here for the map and the treasure!" Nami warned as she looked at Shiro and Zoro.

"Whatever.."Zoro said coolly while Shiro yelled at Nami, "Hey! I'm not a dude!"

"You fight like one.."

"Oh...thanks.." Shiro blushed as she rubbed the back of her head,

"That wasn't a compliment, Shiro." Nami said as she turned around to check on the mayor.

"Hey! You little bit-"

"You young wind-snappers.." Boodle hacked as he slowly made his way up to his feet, "You're outsiders...KOFF..This isn't your fight! This is MY battle! It's MY town and I'LL protect it! SO DON'T INTERFERE!"

**THWAK**

"Mayor?!" Nami screamed as she rushed over to the now unconscious mayor. "YOU! WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON?! WHY'D YOU DO THAT TO THE MAYOR?!"  
"Woah Luffy..That was harsh.. no need to smack the mayor hard on his head!" Shiro scolded at Luffy as she sweat dropped at the twitching body.

"HE WAS IN THE WAY!" Luffy smiled as he glared at Buggy.

"Good thinking..he would have gotten himself killed..he'll be sager unconscious." Zoro said as he too was staring down Buggy.

"YOU'RE TOO RECKLESS!" Nami screamed.

"Yes he is.." Shiro agreed as she nodded her head.

"YOU'RE RECKLESS TOO!" Nami screamed back at Shiro,

"HEY! WHEN WAS I EVER?!"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION?!"

"HEY BIG NOSE!" Luffy shouted causing Nami gasped loudly, "You idiot!"

"KILL HIM! GIVE THEM THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy screamed as he grew red in the face. "FIRE!"

"AW CRAP!" Shiro screamed as she noticed the Buggy ball coming straight toward them.

"You idiot! Don't you know when to shut up?!" Nami yelled as she swiftly started to run away.

"Luffy! Get out of the way! You're going to get hit!" Zoro shouted at Luffy, who was only standing right in front of the ball.

"That measly cannon balls are not going to work on me!" Luffy smiled as he saw Buggy grind his teeth in frustration.

"Luffy get out of the way!" Shiro warned as she tried to pull Luffy back, but Zoro held tightly onto her waist, "Zoro! Let me go!"  
"You idiot! You're going to die!"

"What about Luffy?!"

"Gomu-gumo no.." Luffy said as he breathed in some air, causing his stomach and his body swell up like a balloon, "..FUSEN!"

"THE HELL?! HE JUST BOUNCED THE BALL BACK!" Shiro and Buggy yelled out as they watched Luffy easily bounce back the Buggy ball with his swelled up body.

"You could have at least told us what you were thinking..." Zoro groaned as he let go of Shiro's body and held his head.

**BOOOOOMM**

"That evens the odd a little!" Luffy smiled as his body was now normal sized and was patting his hat dry, "Let's get them!"

"What are you?!" Nami screamed as she was finally able to speak.

"Had me worry for nothing.." Zoro laughed as he finally gained his posture back.

"... Let's just go..I had enough weirdness today..." Shiro mumbled held her head, "Oh god...let's just get this over with.."

* * *

**yay! Next chapter is the big battle and you're finally going to see some of Shiro's attack and her devil fruit powers! So excited! WOO! ANDDD WEDNESDAY IS MY BURTHDAYY! I LIVED ANOTHER YEAR! WOO! Maybe I should have a mini contest and you guys can try to guess my age! HAHA THIS WILL BE FUNN! **

**XOXO**

NIERSALVATION


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait! Had a pretty major brain fart on this chapter...sorry if there's mistakes here...NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP THO! BE HAPPY!**

* * *

"Wow..look at this mess.." Shiro mused as she saw that the clearing was now filled with debris and houses wrecked beyond repair. "Hey do you think Buggy survived?"

"I knew Luffy was strange!" Nami screamed as she pointed at Luffy, "How kind of human being does that? How can you inflate yourself like a balloon?!"

"That was the gomu-gomu no...Balloon!" Luffy bragged as he smirked at Nami.

"BUT HOW DO YOU DO IT?!" Nami yelled as she mumbled 'idiot' when Luffy continued to smile.

"Hey! Someone is alive there!" Shiro exclaimed as she noticed a figure standing up, holding up unconscious men.

"You got some nerve.." a voice growled as he pushed away the men like they were nothing.

"He's using his men as sheids.." Nami gasped as she saw Buggy and Cabaji emerge from the debris.

"Cap'n, this is the worst.." Cabaji mumbled as he removed the overgrown lion, "this is the worst disgrace we've suffered since you formed our crew.."

"I'm so mad I can't even speak.." Buggy growled as his hands floated in front of him.

"Where..am I?" Mohji said as he slowly made his way up, "what the hell happened?!"

"Oh you're still alive?" Cabaji mused as he saw Mohji blow up.

"What the hell did you do to Richie?!"

"The kitty? I was using him as a shield. Didn't want to spoil my outfit." Cabaji said as he dusted off dust from his cloak.

"Richie! Are you okay?!" Mohji screamed as he ran over to his lion, "Why you!...IT'S THE KID IN THE STRAW HAT! CAPTAIN BUGGY WATCH OUT FOR HIM!" Mohji warned as his eyes bulged out its socket, "HE'S GOT SPECIAL POWERS FROM THE DEVIL FRUIT-JUST LIKE YOU! HE'S A RUBBER MAN!"

"RUBBER MAN?!" Nami yelled as she turned her attention to Luffy who had stretched his cheeks to prove his point.

"See?"

"The devil fruit!" Buggy smirked before throwing poor Mohji straight to Luffy, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!"

"I TRIED TO!" Mohji screamed as his ass was kicked, "AHH! OUT OF MY WAY!"  
"Out of MY way, Fuzzy!" Luffy smiled as his leg slammed straight onto Mohji's face. "The battle begins!"

"Hey watch where you kick Luffy!" Shiro yelled back as she easily jumped over Mohji's body.

"I'm Buggy's second mate, Cabaji the acrobat!" Cabaji cried out as he rode his unicycle aiming his sword to Luffy's neck, "I'll cut them into mince meat Captain!"

**KRANG**

Metal clanged against metal as Zoro easily blocked off Cabaji's attack.

"If it's a sword duel you want, I'm your man!" Zoro smirked under his demonic glare.

"Heh. Roronoa Zoro, as one swordsman to another..it will be an honor to cut you down!" Cabaji smiled as he glared back at Zoro.

"Woo! Beat his ass Zoro!" Shiro screamed as she cheered.

"Calm down! You're going to re-open the wounds!" Nami yelled as she held back the cheering Shiro.

"Beat that phony swordsman wanna b- Ack!" Blood flowed heavily from the re opened wound as Nami screamed over Shiro.

"I TOLD YOU!"  
"I'M FINE!" Shiro assured Nami and Zoro as she held tightly onto the wound. "Really I'm fine!"

"Hey, Shiro! Maybe you should rest. Let me and Zoro handle him." Luffy called out, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine!" Shiro yelled back again, not really caring about the wound and focusing on the battle instead.

'She couldn't have healed from the wounds the captain gave her. I'm surprised she can stand..' Cabaji thought as he looked at Shiro who had flipped him when she caught him staring at her. "Heh..this should be easy."

"THE BREATH OF DEATH!" Cabaji yelled out as hot fire came shooting out of his mouth, distracting Zoro enough to pedal his way over to Shiro.

"Take this!" He screamed out in joy as he forcefully kicked Shiro right in the re opened wound.

"FUCK!" Shiro hissed as she painfully rolled away from the laughing Cabaji.

"Shiro!" Both Nami and Luffy yelled out in concern as they glared at the still laughing Cabaji.

"I didn't think I kicked you that hard...HA!"

"That's dirty! You're aiming straight for her wounds!" Nami yelled through gritted teeth, wanting to help the trembling Shiro, but too afraid.

"I call my next circus trick..." Cabaji started as he spun his sword at impossible speed causing dust to fill the street, "MURDER OF AT THE STEAM BATH!"

"What kind of circus trick is that? You're just kicking up dust!" Shiro retorted as she readied himself.

"Heh..Ha!" Cabaji gleefully laughed out as he tried threw another well aimed kick at Shiro's side.

"I'm your opponent." Zoro growled menacingly, as he threw Cabaji's kick with his sword. "Shiro..go back."

"Thanks Zoro." Shiro grunted as she slowly made her way back to Nami's side. "Damn. It's bleeding heavily.."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Nami fretted over Shiro but she easily waved the worried Nami by ripping her long cargo pants and bandaging her wound tightly.

"I'll survive." Shiro smiled as she looked over her work, "Don't worry!"

"You idiot.." Nami sighed as she held her head heavily.

"Yep! That's me!"

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!"

"Okay Nami..." Shiro mumbled as she turned her attention back to Cabaji's and Zoro's fight.

"Very well Rororona Zoro," Cabaji smiled as he threw out his sword again, "Prepare to die!"  
"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Zoro smirked as he easily evaded Cabaji's slash, "I'm going to beat you!"

"We'll see about that!" Cabaji screamed as he threw small knifes to Zoro's side.

"Heh that's not going to work!" Zoro chuckled as he jumped over the small knifes and pushed himself off the ground and straight to Cabaji.

"Hey." Nami said all of a sudden as Luffy and Shiro turned to her. "That shack behind the ruins of the tavern...that's where they keep all their treasure and Buggy's probably got the map of the grand line." Nami said as she pointed behind her to the tavern, "I'll get their treasure and make my escape. I've got to do it now while they're all knocked out..Whether you guys win or lose the battle I don't really care! But if you do get that map from Buggy, then- and only then- will I consider teaming up with you again.. Good luck guys! See ya!" Nami said as she made her escape to an alley way.

"Oh wow thanks!" Luffy called back, smiling.

Shiro only grunted in response, not really caring about what Nami was doing but rather looking at Cabaji in interest as he easily pedaled his unicycle up a wall.

"Circus Trick, 'A hike in the mountains!'"

"How is that possible?!" Shiro screamed as she tugged her hair, "Luffy one day we are so trying that!"  
"Yeah yeah!"

"Circus trick: 'Fireworks in the cool summer breeze!'" Cabaji called out as his unicycle launched itself into the air and Cabaji called out another attack. "Sting of the unicycle!" Holding out his sword vertically, he soon made his way down where Zoro was standing.

"Low flying chop-chop cannon!" Buggy yelled out suddenly, his hand shooting out, ready to hold Zoro down.

"CABAJI! I'LL HOLD ZORO DOWN! YOU FINISH HIM OFF!"

"With pleasure!"

"ACK!" Buggy cried out as his hand was being trampled by Luffy's foot and Shiro's

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OUT OF ZORO'S DUEL!" Luffy shouted as he pressed harder onto Buggy's hand.

"You little!"  
"I don't need the captain to lend me a hand to kill you!" Cabaji screamed as landed hard on the ground, missing Zoro by an inch.

"I've had enough.. I'm tired..." Zoro huffed hard, knees on the ground.

"ZORO! I SWEAR IF YOU DON"T GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO THE FIGHT!-" Shiro growled as she stomped onto Buggy's hand even harder, venting her anger out on the now squished hand.

"You're tired?" Cabaji laughed as he stared down at Zoro, "So you've finally given up! I'm not surprised... UNGH!" Cabaji grunted as he fell onto ground, his unicycle bent in half by a kick from Zoro.

"You've got it wrong. What I'm tired of..are your stupid tricks!" Zoro spat out, glaring hard at Cabaji.

"OH YEAH!" Shiro cheered loudly, arms flailing wildly in excitement.

"ONI.." Zoro said as he readied himself, a sword in each hand and one in his mouth, and crossing his arms, Zoro slashed Cabaji easily, "GIRI!"

"Cabaji!" Buggy yelled out in shock before ranting out in anger, " How could these common thieves have beaten us?! We're the Buggy pirate gang – the scourge of the seas! How could things have gone this far..?"

"We're not common thieves.." Zoro said as he untied his bandanna from his head beofre collapsing onto the ground, "We're PIRATES!" Sweating profusely, Zoro called back to Luffy, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Go ahead and sleep! I'll take it from here!" Luffy agreed as he yelled out to Buggy, "That's right we're pirates! Now hand over the map to the grand line!"

"So that's what you're after. Well, a couple of no-name pirates like you won't last a day on the grand line! What do you plan to do there?! Sight-seeing?!"

"Uh dumbass, obviously not!" Shiro huffed out in anger rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Stupid clown.."

"I"M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES." Luffy said seriously.

"DON'T BE A FOOL!" Buggy screamed, "IF YOU'RE KING OF PIRATES THEN WHAT AM I?! GOD OF THE PIRATES?! THE WORLD'S TREASURE WILL BE MINE! SO FORGET IT!"

"Okay, hurry up and attack me, I'm getting bored. " Luffy said, disregarding anything Buggy said.

"Heh, you'll soon regret your words, rubber boy!" Buggy smirked, as he drew out eight small daggers." You and your straw hat remind me of HIM when he was younger..that insolent dog with red hair!"

"Red hair!? You talking about Shanks?! You know Shanks?!" Luffy asked, no more like demanded Buggy.

"Hm..you seem real interested..." Buggy observed Luffy, "Yes I know him. What's it to you?"

"Where is he now?" Luffy asked.

"So you want to know where he is, eh? Well maybe I know...then again...maybe I don't.."  
"What are you talking about? Are you an idiot?" Luffy said as he stared at Buggy with little interest.

"Good one Luffy!" Shiro called out from the side, laughing at Luffy's expressionless face.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUES!" Buggy screamed in anger, "We're mortal enemies! You won't get any information from me without a fight! Not even as a departing gift to hell.."

"Well..I'm willing to beat it out of you!" Luffy grinned, getting his arms ready for a battle.

"Ga ha ha! You'll be dead... before you get one word out of me! Not even rubber can with stand a razor sharp blade!"  
"Maybe so.." Luffy gulped nervously.

"Chop-chop.." Buggy yelled as he drew his foot back that had a dagger, "BUZZ SAW!"

* * *

**Decided to leave it here because it's better to have a chapter up then nothing! And has anyone else read the manga series "Red River"?! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS READ THAT SERIES?! PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! I NEED TO SHARE MY LOVE ABOUT THAT MANGA! Anyways it's late...and I know I'm going to ramble so... PLEASE READ AND RATE! LOVE YA READERS!**

XOXOXO

NIERSALVATION 


End file.
